Persona 12
by Deal Fallen
Summary: AR, Persona 3 x Persona 4. Investigation Team mendapat petualangan baru. Dimulai ketika mereka tiba-tiba pindah ke Iwatodai karena TV Junes menghisap mereka. Chapter 12 Update, panggung pertunjukkan telah berubah.
1. He's back,but now,we're gone

P12

Summary: 3 x 4 = 12 ***Summary terjelek yang pernah ada**

Disclaimer: P3 dan P4 punya ATLUS

Ini FFIC berchapter banyak yang pertamakali saya buat,jadi maaf,kalau jelek,aneh,ancur,kayak sampah,busuk,pantas dibakar,abunya dilempar kelaut dijadiin makanan ikan.

Musim Panas,tepatnya Agustus 2012 di stasiun Inaba

"Hmm…. kapan dia datang ya?aku dah nunggu lama nih" Yosuke melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 12.30.

"Lama banget,mana aku belum makan siang lagi" ,

datanglah kereta,pintunya terbuka,banyak orang turun dari sana,salah satunya adalah seseorang yang dia kenal. Dia ganteng berambut abu-abu berjaket ,itulah Souji Seta."Hey,Sou!!sini!!" panggil Yosuke,Souji pun langsung pergi kearah sumber suara dan menjawab."Hei,Yosuke,akhirnya kita bertemu lagi"."Ya,kami semua kangen padamu terutama Kuma,Kujikawa dan…"

Yosuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Souji langsung berkata,"Yukiko,kan?"."Heheh,ya,benar" jawab Yosuke sambil tersenyum.

"Btw,kita langsung ke Junes, pasti dah lama nunggu kamu,dan aku juga dah laper nih" ,mereka pun pergi ke Junes Food Court.

Di Junes Food Court

"Duh,lama amat sih si Hanamura,ngapain aja sih disana" keluh Chie. "Mungkin,Hanamura-kun masih menunggu kereta" tak lama kemudian,datanglah Yosuke. "Hey semua!!"

----Recommended BGM: Like a Dream Come True----

"Liat ini!!" kata Yosuke sambil menarik Souji. "Hai,semua,senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi" kata Souji. Lalu Chie berlari kearah Souji dan Yosuke.

_"Ng-ngapain dia?Mau meluk aku!?" _pikir Souji sambil panik. Ternyata,yang dipeluknya bukan Souji,melainkan Yosuke.

"Hanamura!!!!aku kangen banget nih sama kamu!!!!" kata Chie sambil memeluk Yosuke. "Lho!?kita kan baru beberapa jam ketemu"

Yosuke panik,sambil blush. Lalu,Chie berkata, "Beliin aku Steak dong!!!aku laper nih".

Semua sweatdrop. "Selamat datang kembali,Souji-kun"Yukiko berkata kepada Souji sambil tersenyum. Souji membalas senyuman Yukiko. Yukiko blush. di saat romantis ini,tiba-tiba…..

"SENPAI!!!!!!RISE KANGEN BANGET SAMA SENPAI!!!!!!" Rise teriak,berlari kearah Souji,lalu memeluknya. Lalu, "SENSEI!!!!!!KUMA KANGEN BANGET SAMA SENSEI!!!!!"Kuma juga berlari,lalu memeluk Souji.

Yang lain sweatdrop,kecuali Rise yang lagi asyik meluk Souji. _"Sial,lagi saat romantis sama Yukiko,tiba-tiba dua pasangan ini malah meluk aku lagi" _pikir Souji kesal.

Waktu Souji dkk sedang mengobrol soal masa lalu mereka,Kanji berkata, "Hei,bagaimana kalau kita ke Mayonaka TV?".  
"Hah,Mayonaka TV?ngapain kita kesana?" Tanya Yosuke.  
"Yah…kita kan sudah lama gak kesana,terus kita buat pesta disana aja" jawab Naoto  
"Kayaknya rame tuh" Yosuke tertarik dengan tawaran Naoto.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kesana!"Ajak Kanji. Lalu mereka pergi ke depan TV layar lebar,yang dulu biasa mereka masuki,sekarang,mereka akan memasukinya lagi. "Dah lama ya kita gak masuk …menyimpan banyak kenangan"

kata Yukiko sambil mengingat masa lalunya,waktu dia dimasukkan ke TV oleh Namatame,sampai waktu melawan Adachi,Ameno-Sagiri,dan Izanami. "Ayo,kita masuk" ajak ,sekarang ada yang berbeda, TVnya rusak. "Bzzzt…bzzztt…bzzttt….bbzzzttt".

"Hah,TVnya kenapa ya?" Yosuke penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada TV itu. "Mungkin rusak kali" kata Chie. "Biasanya,kalau TVnya rusak,dipukul dulu baru bisa jalan lagi" lanjutnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi,Chie langsung menendang TV itu.

"Hey Satonaka,What The Hell are you doing!?" Yosuke berusaha mencegah Chie tapi terlambat, "HYAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" teriak Chie, lalu ditendang TV itu. Tapi, TV itu tambah rusak,ada listrik di sekelilingnya

"WOI!!!!!!TANGGUNG JAWAB!!!!!!GANTI 35 JUTA!!!!!!!" Yosuke marah besar

"EEKH!?35 JUTA!?SUMPEH LO!?LO MAU NGERAMPOK GUE!?" Chie protes

"GAK MAU TAU!!!!!GANTI ATAU GUE LAPORIN POLISI!!TEPATNYA...DOJIMA-SAN!!!!!" Yosuke mengancam

"Do-Dojima-san!?A-ampun.... tapi kan aku gak punya duit sebanyak itu" Chie takut ngedenger Yosuke bawa bawa nama Ryotaro Dojima

_"Aku tau sih...dia gak punya duit sebanyak itu...aku cuma mau iseng doang....fufufufufu" _pikir Yosuke

Tapi,tiba-tiba......

TV layar lebar itu menyala lagi,tapi masih rusak

"BBZZZTTT....BBZZZZTTTT....BZZZZZTTTTT"

lalu, TV itu menghisap Investigation Team.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" teriak (cowok,sama Naoto)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" teriak (cewek,kecuali Naoto)

Bersambung

-Bacotan Dari Congor Fallen Author-

Yak!! C1 dah selesai**,*****pendek,dan garing**

Pliz review, review membuatku semangat dalam membuat FFIC

Sekalian komen dan saran

**Jangan pernah komen ke sampah elektronik ini,kalau mau,komennya yang jelek-jelek aje,kayak misalnya, "apaan nih,kayak sampah",etc**

Aakh….diem lo!!

Kuma: Sebagai catatan,kata yang ditebalkan adalah kata-katanya Shadow Author

Si yu in cepter dua~~~~~

**See You In Chapter 2 kale.......**

Ni Mahluk.....minta dipenggal kepalanya........


	2. Where is it? Oh It's Iwatodai

P12

Summary: 3 x 4= Team pindah lokasi syuting ke Iwatodai

Disclaimer: ada di chapter 1

Iwatodai,In Front of Dorm,August 2010

----Recommended BGM: When The Moon Reaching Out Stars----

"UWAAAAHH!!!!!" teriak para cowok

Souji jatuh ke tanah,diikuti Yosuke,lalu Kanji,terakhir Kuma

"U-ugh…. Apa yang terjadi?" Kanji mencoba berdiri. Souji dan Yosuke masih berbaring di tanah,sedangkan Kuma pingsan.

"AAHH!!" Naoto jatuh,tanpa sadar Kanji memegangnya "Tatsumi-kun,terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku" kata Naoto dengan ekspresi blush. "Sa-sama sama" Kanji blush

"KYAAAAAA!!!!" Rise berteriak terus jatuh,Kanji dan Naoto kaget.

"Bikin kaget aja" kata Kanji.

"KYAAA!!" Yukiko jatuh didekat Souji,sangat dekat,mereka berdua blush.

Lalu, "U-ugh.." Yosuke mencoba berdiri,tapi,

"KYAAA!!!"

"duk"

Chie jatuh,menimpa Yosuke.

"AAAWWWWWW!!!!" Yosuke teriak keras sampe kedengeran seluruh Iwatodai,*kalau mau sampe Inaba juga boleh,sekalian aja sampe Bali. "Satonaka!!kamu berat amat sih,dasar gendut!!kebanyakan makan steak sih!!" Yosuke ngomel,lalu berdiri memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

Mendengar Yosuke ngomong gitu,Chie marah, "IIIHHH…BERISIK!!!APA SIH KAMU,TERSERAH AKU DONG !!!!" lalu menendang "masa depan" nya Yosuke.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW" Yosuke teriak lebih keras lagi,karena tendangannya kali ini lebih keras dari biasanya,dan menyetrum,bekas tendang TV tadi. *******thunder KICK!!!**

"Oh ya,ini dimana?" Tanya Naoto,melihat sekeliling "Apa ini masih di Inaba?" Naoto melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Satu lagi,Tatsumi-kun,bisa kau turunkan aku?" lanjut Naoto

"O-oh,i-iya" Kanji menurunkan Naoto dari gendongannya

"Btw,ini pasti bukan Inaba" kata Yosuke,yakin dengan ucapannya. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa yakin ini bukan Inaba, Hanamura-senpai?" Tanya Naoto

Lalu Yosuke menjawab, "Dengar baik-baik"

Lalu,Investigation Team mendengar lagu "When The Moon Reaching Out Stars"

"Tuh,kan, itu buktinya ini bukan Inaba,karena,kalau lagi cuaca cerah seperti ini,lagu yang diputar adalah "Your Affection",sedangkan,ini bukan "Your Affection".Dan lagu ini belum pernah kudengar,dan tidak ada di MP3ku,dan aku yakin ini bukan lagu Persona 4,karena lagu ini tidak ada di Persona 4,jadi kita tidak ada di Inaba saat ini" Yosuke berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, sambil melihat MP3nya. *******sumpah,alasan terfail yang pernah ada,ya iyalah,authornya juga fail**

"Kurang masuk akal…tapi masih bisa diterima" Naoto memegang **dagunya *****aduh….jelas-jelas gak masuk akal,dasar bego,kayak authornya**

"Jadi,ini dimana?" Tanya Rise. "Yah…aku juga kurang tahu" jawab Yosuke sambil menaikkan bahunya. Naoto melihat sekitarnya, "Ada bangunan besar didepan kita,mungkin kita bisa beristirahat sementara disini,daripada kita berpikir terus sampai malam disini kayak orang gila"

"Iya juga ya…ayo masuk" kata Kanji

*btw,Kuma sudah sadar dari pingsannya,lalu Souji dan Yukiko bangun,masa mereka berbaring sambil ngeblush terus……

"tok…tok..tok…" Naoto mengetuk pintu,lalu dibukalah membukakannya adalah wanita cantik nan elegan,dan berambut merah,dan memakai baju putih.

Ya,dialah Mitsuru Kirijo. **Pacarnya author**

----Recommended BGM: Iwatodai Dormitory----

"Welcome,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Mitsuru

"Ya,kami tidak punya tempat istirahat,bisakah kami beristirahat disini?" Tanya Naoto

"Ya,boleh saja" Mitsuru membolehkan.

"Sebelumnya,kami akan memperkenalkan diri dulu" *******aneh,kok S.E.E.S. yang memperkenalkan diri duluan?**

*kebetulan S.E.E.S. ada di Lounge waktu itu (Kecuali Shinjiro pastinya) *******yaiyalah,dasar author bego**

"Hei,semua,kesini,ada tamu" panggil Mitsuru

Dan semua pun berjalan ke depan

"Baiklah,ini adalah Arisato Minato" *menunjuk pria tampan berambut biru,berkaos putih-biru,earphone di lehernya,dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku

"Yo" Kata Minato,singkat,jelas,dan padat

"Ini Takeba Yukari" *menunjuk wanita cantik berambut coklat,baju pink

"Hai semua" Kata Yukari,tersenyum

"Ini Iori Junpei" *menunjuk pria jelek *dibunuh Junpei, bertopi biru,berbaju biru,celana jeans

"Heeyyy semua,terutama para wanita yang ada disana~~~~~" Kata Junpei,genit,menggoda

"Hiiy…." Kata Rise,dengan nada jijik. Lalu,Yukari menginjak kaki Junpei "Awww,sakit"

"Jangan bikin kita malu,dasar Stupei" kata Yukari. Yukiko menatap ke Chie dan Yosuke

"_Mirip sekali dengan mereka" _pikirnya

"Baik..baik kita lanjutkan lagi" kata Mitsuru.

"Ini Sanada Akihiko" *menunjuk pria tampan berambut abu2,berkaos merah,dan membawa jaket

"Hai" Akihiko tersenyum,membuat Rise terpesona

"Wakh…..ganteeeeng bangeeeeet" Rise blush

"Sudah…sudah…,baik,ini Yamagishi Fuuka" *menunjuk wanita cantik berambut biru muda dan memakai baju yang warnanya biru muda dan membawa Laptop SONY VAIO processor intel core i7,VGA NviDIA GeForce 9800 GT, de el el *sumpah,saya ngiri sama Fuuka

"Hai semua,senang bertemu dengan kalian" Fuuka ramah

"Ini Aigis,dia robot,anti sha---- eh,never mind" *menunjuk robot cantik berambut kuning,memakai baju seragam Gekkoukan Gakuen

"Nice to meet you" Aigis berkata,tanpa nada robotic lagi

Souji Yosuke Kanji Kuma terpesona melihat Aigis,kalau di game,ada tanda hati di atas kepala mereka

"Weiis….cantik banget…itu beneran robot?" Yosuke terpesona

"Iya…aku setuju" Kanji dan Souji setuju

Chie menatap Yosuke,tatapan membunuh,Yukiko juga menatap Souji,tatapan sedih tapi

"I-iya,ampun Chie" Yosuke ketakutan

"Ma-maaf Yukiko" Souji panik

"Baik,sudah selesai?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Ah iya,lanjutkan" kata Naoto

"Ini adalah Amada Ken dan ini Koromaru,anjing kami" *menunjuk mereka berdua

"Hey" Kata Ken tersenyum

"Ihh…lucu ya" Rise mengelus Koromaru

"Arf!" Koromaru menggonggong

"Dan yang terakhir,saya Kirijo Mitsuru,senang bertemu kalian" Mitsuru memperkenalkan diri

"Sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri" kata Mitsuru

"Baik" kata Naoto "Ini Seta Souji"

"Yo" singkat jelas padat

"_Dia mirip aku,atau cuma perasaan?" _pikir Minato

"Ini Hanamura Yosuke"  
"Yo"

"Ini Satonaka Chie"

"Yooooo"

"Ini Amagi Yukiko"

"Hai,senang bertemu dengan kalian" Yukiko tersenyum

"Ini Tatsumi Kanji"

" 'sup"

"Ini Kujikawa Rise"

"HAI..HAI..HAI…AKU RISE KUJIKAWA,KALIAN PASTI TAU AKU KAN,AKU RISETTE, ARTIS YANG CANTIK ITU" Rise teriak teriak

"Ja-jadi kamu Risette!?" Junpei kaget "AKU ADALAH PENGGEMAR BERATMU" Junpei senang

"Oh,pantas,aku pernah melihat poster wanita di kamar Iori yang mirip denganmu,ternyata dia itu kamu ya,Kujikawa" kata Mitsuru

"Ja-jadi,kamu mengoleksi posternya?yang pakai bikini ya jangan2?atau jangan-jangan…yang lebih kebuka STUPEI HENTAI" Yukari mengejek,apalagi suaranya dikeraskan waktu bilang, "STUPEI HENTAI"

"Hei,diam" Junpei marah,sekaligus malu

"Baiklah,saya lanjutkan ya…" kata Naoto

"Ini Kuma,alias Teddie"

"Hai semua,hai Yuka-chan,Fuu-chan,Ai-chan,Mitsu-chan" Kuma menggoda

"The enemy is down,let's finish this"

"You Fall By My Hand!!"

*Kuma di all-out-attack sama cewek S.E.E.S.

*******sadis,langsung di all out attack**

"I-itu a-apa gak apa-apa?" Tanya Akihiko panik

"Tenang aja,dia udah biasa kok" Yosuke tenang

"Ohhhh" Akihiko ikut tenang

"Sudah ya,mari kita lanjutkan,dan yang terakhir,aku,Shirogane Naoto,senang bertemu kalian"

Naoto memperkenalkan diri

Bersambung

-Bacotan Dari Congor Fallen Author-

Yeah!! Chapter 2 Finished!!Dibuat waktu UAS

**Buat FFIC waktu UAS,dasar fail**

*cuekin Shadow

**Seperti yang gue katakan,komennya yang jelek-jelek aje ye…..**

*Tendang Shadow

Ok deh,biasa,komen dna saran sangat penting bagi saya

See You In C3~~~~~~


	3. With Roommates,Part 1

P12

Summary: Perkenalan sudah,sekarang…..

Disclaimer: saya bosan mengatakannya……

Oh ....

MelZzZ: Salam kenal,manggilnya apa nih?  
thx ya.  
Sukanya Souji x Naoto yah?  
Hahah...Stupei Mesum FC XD.  
Iya,Shinji dah ilang,padahal dia chara sukaan saya  
Ok

Sigma: thx atas sarannya,Sigma

HIkaRInoTsuBU: thx  
iya,saya juga senang baca P3 X P4  
ya,saya juga suka Sou x Yukiko  
Salam kenal,manggilnya apa?  
Ok

"Baik,karena perkenalannya sudah,silahkan bawa barang-barang kalian" kata Mitsuru

"Anu…..kami……" Naoto gugup

"Ada apa?" Mitsuru bertanya

"Kami tidak bawa barang,tidak bawa ….yah……" Yosuke mencari-cari alasan,karena alasan "kami terhisap ke dalam TV,lalu jatuh didepan Dorm ini" pasti tidak masuk akal.

"Panti Asuhan kami terbakar" akhirnya Naoto mendapat alasannya ***HA!?**

"Kami dari Panti Asuhan di kota yang jauuuuuh dari sini,lalu Panti Asuhan kami terbakar,beserta barang kami yang ada didalamnya,lalu kami pergi,dengan membawa bekal2 yang tanpa sadar,kami sudah ada disini." Lanjutnya ***fail reason……**

"Hooooo……" Mitsuru ber- "hooo" panjang disitu "Baiklah,masalah baju,biar aku yang sekarang,pinjam baju saja dulu"

"Baik,terimakasih" ucap semua anggota Investigation Team

"Baik,sekarang kalian makan malam,lalu tidur,karena kamarnya tidak cukup,kalian menumpang dengan yang lain saja" kata Mitsuru menatap S.E.E.S, "Any Objections?"

"Tidak ada!!" Ucap S.E.E.S serempak

"_Macam militer saja" _pikir Yosuke

"Baiklah,sekarang pembagian kamar,silahkan kalian pilih sendiri mau sekamar sama siapa" kata Mitsuru kepada Investigation Team

"Kuma mau tidur bareng Mitsu-chan" kata Kuma kepada Mitsuru

"Mau tidur sama saya,boleh,entar dikamar saya Eksekusi,mau?" ucap Mitsuru

Yang lain langsung merinding ketakutan

"A-ampun,kalau gitu Kuma sama Ken aja deh" Kuma ketakutan."O-ok" Ken berlari ke atas,Kuma mengikuti

"Yo Iori!!Gue sama Lu ya!!" Yosuke menepuk bahu Junpei "Oke deh!!" Junpei dan Yosuke langsung berlari ke atas .

"Satonaka,mau sama aku?" Yukari mengajak Chie. "Ok,ayo" Chie menerima tawaran Yukari,mereka ke atas.

"Amagi-san,mau sekamar denganku?" tawar Fuuka. "Terimakasih,Yamagishi-san,aku senang bisa sekamar denganmu" Yukiko tersenyum,lalu mereka keatas.

"Hey,Seta,mau? **Hanya di three**" kata Minato. "Ayo"jawab ,jelas,dan padat,kedua protagonist itu keatas.

"Hei,Sanada-senpai,aku boleh tidur denganmu??" Kanji berkata pada Akihiko

"Silahkan…." Kedua **aki-aki** pria berambut putih itu keatas

"AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!RISE BOLEH KAN,SEKAMAR SAMA AI????" Rise teriak ***dasar sok akrab,manggilnya Ai****.**

"Adalah kehormatan bisa berbagi kamar denganmu,Rise-san" Aigis membolehkan Rise tidur di kamarnya.

"MAKASIH YACH!!!btw,manggilnya jangan Rise-san,Rise-chan aja" *******dasar centil,maunya dipanggil chan**.

"O-ok,Rise-chan" Mereka keatas

"Lho?Shirogane?jadi kamu sama siapa?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Sama siapa lagi,tentu saja sama Senpai." Naoto kebingungan,kenapa Mitsuru memberikan pertanyaan begitu.

"L---lho!? Mana bisa kita sekamar!?kamu mau saya eksekusi ha!?" Mitsuru mengeluarkan Bluesteel miliknya,lalu mengarahkannya kepada Naoto.

"E-e-e-e-ekh!?Kenapa Senpai!?ja-jangan jangan Senpai belum tau ya kalau aku ini cewek…" Naoto panik.

"WTF!?" Mitsuru kaget setengah mati,ternyata manusia yang dikiranya berjenis kelamin pria ini,ternyata berjenis kelamin wanita.

Mitsuru pun malu. "Baiklah,kita sekamar." Mitsuru berjalan keatas.

"Oh,iya" Mitsuru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jika sekali-kali kamu mengatakan apa yang terjadi,walaupun yang kamu beritahukan adalah Koromaru,jangan harap kamu bisa hidup di dunia ini" Lanjut Mitsuru sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

Naoto sweatdrop sambil ketakutan,lalu mengikuti Mitsuru.

Junpei's Room:

Recording……..

Recording Completed

"Yak,sampai dikamar" Junpei membuka pintu

Yosuke melihat sekeliling……

Ada banyak poster wanita berbikini,dan yang paling banyak adalah poster Risette,bukan Rise pose yang 'ngeh' dan memakai bikini,bahkan ada juga yang lagi nempel di tiang. _"WTF!?Sejak kapan dia datang ke Marukyu Striptease,terus ngefoto Shadow Rise lagi nempel di tiang!?" _Yosuke kaget

Yosuke melihat lagi……..

Di rak,ada kumpulan manga Doraemon dari vol 1-45,petualangan 1-24,ada Cerita Spesial 1-16,Doraemon Special 1-15,Doraemon Adventure 1-6,bahkan…Doraemon Pika-Pika yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk anak yang baru belajar membaca….dia punya!? Dari 1-14 lagi!?

Yosuke Sweatdrop _"Doraemon's Hardcore Fan…………."_

Melihat lagi…….

Di Komputer yang masih menyala,Yosuke melihat layarnya,lagi di Opera Internet Browser

Dan melihat lagi…… "_…akhirnya bisa ngeliat yang normal juga…." _Yosuke menarik nafas lega

Melihat lagi……

Di meja belajar,ada kumpulan buku tulis,isinya PR.

"_Tanggal,16 April 2009!?"_

Yosuke sadar ternyata ada yang jauuuuuuuuh lebih bodoh darinya…..

Yosuke belum sadar akan kondisi kamar ini sampai dia melihat ke lantai  
_"WTF!?paan nih!?ada bekas keripik,kacang,chiki,susu indomilk rasa stroberi!?ukuran kecil!?bahkan ada gambar sapi lucu……."_

Yosuke menginjak sesuatu  
"Iori,apaan nih?Selada kok buluan?" Yosuke memegang "Selada" itu

"Itu bukan Selada,itu ayam"Junpei menjawab ringan

"_WTF!?AYAM AJA UDAH IJO,BULUAN LAGI" _Yosuke segera menjatuhkan benda berbahaya tersebut dari tangannya

Yosuke melihat lemari pakaian

"Kamu suka pakai baju ijo yah……wew,kolor ijo" Kata Yosuke begitu melihat isi lemari Junpei ijo semua

"Ha?Ijo?Asalnya biru kok."

"_WTF!?BAJUNYA AJA SAMPE IJO,BAHKAN KOLORNYA,IIKH!!!BULUAN LAGI!!!!!"_

"_Oh,tuhan,kuatkanlah hambamu yang malang ini….." Yosuke bersedih_

Yosuke pasrah,dia harus tinggal sementara di kamar,bukan,kandang babi itu…….

Lalu,Yosuke melihat ada kain merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S.

"Pa'an nih?" Yosuke mengambil kain itu

Dalam sekejap kain itu direbut kembali oleh Junpei

"Hei..hei…. jangan mengambil barang punya orang!!"

"Lho!?itu penting yah?" Tanya Yosuke

"Bukan urusanmu" Junpei menjawab

"_S.E.E.S. ………apa itu?" _pikir Yosuke penasaran

Yukari's Room:

Recording…….

Recording Completed

"Nah,ini dia kamarku" Yukari membuka pintu

Chie melihat sekeliling……

Dindingnya berwarna pink,banyak poster Penyanyi,  
Shoji Meguro,Yumi Kawamura,Shihoko Hirata,Lotus Juice,dll (A.N.: Shoji Meguro adalah composer lagu-lagu Persona, Yumi Kawamura adalah penyanyi beberapa lagu Persona3 seperti Kimi no Kioku, Burn My Dread, dll, Shihoko Hirata juga penyanyi, tapi lagunya Persona4 seperti Never More, Pursuing My True Self,dll, kalau Lotus Juice yang ngerap di lagu Persona 3 yaitu P3FES dan Mass Destruction)

"_Banyak juga…………"_

Melihat lagi……

Di dinding,ada graffiti STUPEI IS STUPID, I HATE STUPEI, STUPEI STUPEI STUPEI,

Lalu dia melihat Yukari memegang Pilox,lalu menyemprotkannya ke dinding,

Tak lama kemudian,graffiti di dinding bertambah lagi STUPEI HENTAI , DASAR STUPEI MESUM . Chie sweatdrop

"_Iori-kun's Hardcore Hater….."_

Melihat lagi…….

Di Meja riasnya,ada banyak sekali cat kuku,bedak, Chie sweatdrop

"_Nih anak suka banget dandan yah……."_

Melihat lagi……

Ada handphone tergeletak di lantai,

"_hp,pasti punya Takeba,liat Inboxnya ah….."_ Chie mulai iseng

Checking Inbox and Sent Messages…….

_Temennya Yukari: "Eh tau gak,si itu dah pacaran sama si itu lho!!!!"_

_Yukari: "Lah…..aku mah dah tau dari jaman kapan…..ketinggalan lu"_

_Temennya Yukari (2) : "Eh,tau gak,si itu selingkuh lagi lho,dia jalan sama si itu"_

_Yukari: "Si itu!?maksudnya yang itu!?wah parah banget dah……baru sehari dia selingkuh sama si itu,eh,dan selingkuh lagi_

Chie pun melihat inbox2 nya sampe bawah,dan yang ada Cuma gosip2 dan kata2 "Si Itu"…….

"_Paan nih!Gosip semua,terus pake-pake "Si Itu" lagi......" _Chie Sweatdrop

Chie melihat lagi….

"Hmm…..apa ini?" Chie melihat kain merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S.

Seketika kain itu direbut oleh Yukari

"Satonaka,jangan ngambil barang orang sembarangan yah…….ntar aku tendang dari  
kamar ini loh………."

"I-iya....."

"_Apa itu……. S.E.E.S.? _Chie mencoba berpikir

Fuuka's Room

Recording……

Recording Completed

"Silahkan masuk,anggap saja kamar sendiri" Fuuka membuka pintu

"Terimakasih,Yamagishi-san" Yukiko terseyum

Yukiko melihat sekeliling………….

Dindingnya berwarna hijau……rapih….. yah,namanya juga Fuuka…………

Yukiko melihat lagi……….

Dipojok kamar Fuuka,terdapat kardus-kardus Intel Core i7,NVIDIA GeFORCE 9800GT,dan Monitor LG 32".

"_Maniak komputer……." _

Melihat lagi…… di rak buku ada banyak sekali buku cara memasak,cara membuat kue,dan bahkan…ada cara membuat makanan anjing…..

"_Wah,lengkap banget…..bahkan ada cara membuat makanan anjing…..  
aku harus berguru padanya" _

Melihat lagi……

"_Kardus apa ini?" _Yukiko melihat sebuah kardus,isinya adalah…  
Alat pelangsing perut

"_Alat pelangsing perut?Yamagishi-san bukannya udah langsing,jangan-jangan  
dulu Yamagishi-san tuh gendut…….." _Pikir Yukiko

"Hmm….. apa ini?" Yukiko melihat kain merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S.

"Anu…..ummmm….. Amagi-san,bisa kau berikan kain itu padaku?" Fuuka berkata pada Yukiko

"O-oh,iya,silahkan" Yukiko mengembalikan kain itu pada Fuuka

"_S.E.E.S., ada yang mencurigakan disini" _

Chapter 3,selesai

Ahh……. Akhirnya selesai juga *drink coffee*

**Sejak kapan Mitsuru punya Bluesteel,kebanyakan main Last Remnant lu**

Biarin,terserah gue

**Oh ya para pembaca,biasa…..**

WOI!!!DIEM LU!!!!KENAPA SIH LU SUKA GANGGU GUE TERUS!!!!

**Gue tuh Shadow Lu,gue gak akan berhenti ganggu loe sampe  
loe ngaku kalau gue tuh lu**

HA!?LU TUH GUE!?GAK MUNGKIN,YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A…….

**Huahahahahahahah!!!!Yeah,gue bukan lu lagi,gue tuh gue…….**

***berubah jadi monster**

Uwaaaa!!!!! *pingsan

Kuma: aakh!!! Seseorang tidak ada yang mau menolong author,gimana nih ceritanya!?

Kuma: ah *nemu naskahnya si Author

Kuma: oh….ternyata seluruh ceritanya dah ditulis sama Authornya ya…….  
kalau gitu,tenang deh…..

Kuma: ok deh,sekarang Kuma akan gantiin Author sementara….  
See You Di Chapter 4 yach~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. With Roommates,Part 2

P12

Summary: Lanjutan dari With Roommates,Part 1

Disclaimer: males dah……

Kuma: Yaks!! Sekarang lanjut ke chap 4,saya Kuma menggantikan Author yang masih pingsan!!Sekarang,Kuma mewakili Author akan menjawab review2 dari para pembaca

Reply:

_Nakamura Shizuru: Oh iya..ya….Junpei kan kambing..wkwkwkwkwkwk  
ok_

_Amel: ohh… Amel…ok deh ,oh iya,panggil saya Deal saja  
Kalau Minato masih bisa diidupin lagi,kalau Shinji sih kayaknya kagak deh…..  
MC P3P namanya Minako ya?  
Hehe… makasih….  
ok deh_

_Humam Seta: iya,Sou x Yukiko  
Hehehe…. Thx _

_Snow Jo: Salam kenal…….  
thx atas sarannya ya…..  
Kanji Naoto?mau diperbanyak?liat aja nanti fufufufufufu_

_Marui?Sigma? :thx_

_Hikari: heheh… thx  
saya emang ngambil dari Hannah Montana….  
soalnya sifat Junpei mirip banget ama Jackson  
oohhh… Hikari….ok.._

Minato's Room

Recording…..

Recording Completed

"Yo,selamat datang di kamarku" Minato membuka pintu kamarnya

Souji melihat sekeliling……….

Warna dindingnya Krem *iya,kan?kalau gak salah mah iya…..,polos,tidak ada poster sama sekali….

"Lho?kamu gak nempel apa-apa?" Souji bertanya

"Males" Minato menjawab dengan singkat

Souji sweatdrop _"Pemales amat nih orang"_

Souji melihat lagi……

Di Mejanya,ada laptop Toshiba Qosmio X305 *aakh….mau…..

Di layarnya,Souji melihat, Innocent Sin Online,dan di chatboxnya:

_Tatsuya: Halo,Sensei_

_Maya: Halo,Arisato,bah,gua Lagi stress nih… _

_Tatsuya: Ada apa,Sensei?_

_Maya: gua tadi kalah maen Mahjong lagi nih..duit gua jadi dikit nih…mana bir dirumah tinggal dikit lagi, aakh!!!!Mana waktu disekolah kelasnya ribut lagi_

_Tatsuya: wekz!?maaf ya Sensei.....lagian yang ribut tuh Junpei sama si Kenji,mereka lempar-lempar upil mereka tuh…… makanya jadi ribut gitu…._

_Maya: wtf!? Entar besok gua hukum mereka,biar kapok!!!_

_Tatsuya: gak sekalian di hukum pancung aja?_

_Maya: maunya sih…tapi berlebihan,oh iya btw gua mau off dulu ya……_

_Tatsuya: bye Sensei_

_Maya has signed out_

Souji Sweatdrop ngeliat chatnya, _"Hiiy…guru disekolahnya Arisato kayak gitu!?maen Mahjong,Mabok-mabokan,gak sekalian aja gitu suka goda-godain cowok,biar kayak si Kogoro Mouri….."_

Souji melihat lagi…..

Di sebelah tempat tidunya Minato,ada TV,ada PS2 didekatnya

"_Masih PS2?Jaman sekarang tuh PS3….." _

Lalu,Di layar TV itu,ada gambar Persona4,kayaknya dia lagi main Persona4

Souji liat lagi, _Yukiko's Castle,1__st__ Floor_

"_Payah banget,baru nyampe Yukiko's Castle,aku aja dah tamat 19x" _

Lalu,diatas TV,ada kain merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S.

"Ha?Apa itu?" Souji melihat kain itu,mencoba mengambilnya tapi…..

"HEI!!!!JANGAN DIAMBIL"

Souji kaget,melihat ke sumber suara,disana ada Minato lagi tidur sambil ngiler,seperti Nobita

"_Ternyata dia ngigau" _Souji sweatdrop

Akihiko's Room

Recording…..

Recording Completed

"Silahkan masuk….." Akihiko membuka pintu

Kanji melihat sekeliling……

Dindingnya Krem,banyak poster pemain-pemain Smackdown

"_Smackdown?Sanada-senpai bukannya petinju ya?"_

Lalu melihat lagi…..

Di raknya,banyak sekali piala, ada:

15 Piala _Juara Tinju Se Gekkoukan High School_

3 Piala _Petinju Terbaik se Iwatodai_

5 Piala _Juara Cerdas Cermat Se Gekkoukan High School_

2 Piala _Juara Cerdar Cermat se Iwatodai_

Lalu, Piala _Author Choice: My Favourite Character in Persona 3 _ dan Piala _Author's Sister Choice: Paling Ganteng di Persona 3_

"_Sanada-senpai Owning….." _

Melihat lagi……

Di Rak Bukunya terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku:

-Cara Membuat Cewek Tertawa Dalam 5 Detik

-Cara Mengalahkan Junpei dalam hal menggoda wanita

-Cara membuat kamu gak garing kayak Shuji Ikutsuki

-Kumpulan Humor2 Terbaru

-Cerita Lucu: Dijamin Ketawa

-Cara menjadi Sixpack dalam waktu singkat

"_Ganteng-ganteng gini,ternyata punya masalah dalam mendekati wanita,aku juga begitu sih……"_

Lalu,Kanji melihat ada kain merah bertulisakna S.E.E.S. diatas rak Akihiko

"Hmm….what Is this?" Kanji memegang kain itu

"Tatsumi,kembalikan kain itu" Akihiko berkata pada Kanji

"I-iya" Kanji mengembalikan kain itu

"_Ada apa ya….dengan S.E.E.S.?"_

Ken's Room

Recording……

Recording Completed

"Ayo masuk" Ken membuka pintu

"Makasih,…..Ken baik dech……" Kuma dengan gayanya yang khas

Ken sweatdrop

Kuma melihat sekeliling…..

Di dindingnya menempel banyak poster Phoenix Ranger Feather Man R

"_Phoenix Ranger Feather Man R?Kuma mah taunya Phoenix Wright"_

Kuma melihat lagi….

Di sudut kamar ada banyak sekali sapu dan tongkat pel,sudah patah semua,cuman tinggal satu yang masih bagus

"_Ha!?kenapa nich!?"_

Liat lagi……

Di Meja ada banyak sekali botol susu Hi-Lo

"_Ken mau cepet tinggi yach……."_

Di sebelah botol2 susu yang menggunung itu,ada sebuah computer

Kuma melihat layar Monitornya,di sana….. fakku!?

"Ken suka buka yang beginian yach……" Kuma menunjuk layar monitor yang isinya doujin2 Yukari x Fuuka,Mitsuru x Yukari,Aigis x Yukari.

Ken kaget setengah mati,kalau di game,ada lebih dari 3 tanda seru diatas kepalanya

"Hah!?yah….. ketahuan deh….i-ya,aku suka buka begituan,tapi,jangan bilang siapa2 ya!!"  
Ken memohon sambil bersujud sambil mencium kaki Kuma *nggak..nggak… kok

"Iya,Kuma gak akan bilang siapa-siapa,Kuma juga suka kok,tapi doujinnya yang  
Persona 4,nich,sekarang Kuma bawa,mau?" Kuma mengeluarkan Flashdisknya

"Boleh…boleh…!!Ken maunya yang ada Senpai rambut item panjang yang cantik itu siapa namanya?" Tanya Ken

"Yuki-chan?Boleh…boleh…Kuma punya banyak kok…." Kuma mencolok Flashdisknya ke  
USB slot

Lalu,kedua Pria maksiat itu pun melihat Doujin-Doujin sampe puas,sampe mampus!!!!

Aigis's Room

Recording……

Recording Completed

Masih di lorong,berjalan menuju kamar sampai di pintu depan,Aigis sadar,bahwa kamarnya tidak bisa ditempati manusia.

"Ummm…..Rise-chan?" Aigis berkata pada Rise

"Ada apa,Ai?"

"Umm…..sebaiknya,Rise-chan tidak tinggal di kamarku"

"Kenapa,Ai?"

"Karena sulit menjelaskannya,silahkan Rise-chan lihat sendiri"

Lalu,Rise pun membuka pintu kamar Aigis

Rise melihat kamar Aigis…..

"……….." Rise diam

"Tuh,kan" kata Aigis

"Jadi,Rise tidur dimana sama siapa!?HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Rise mulai merengek sampai seluruh penghuni Dorm ,Hanya Mitsuru dan Naoto yang keluar.

"Ada ini?" Mitsuru penasaran

"Iya,ada apa sih?" Naoto ikut bertanya

"Jadi gini nih,Rise mau tidur di kamar Ai,tapi Rise gak bisa tidur dengan kondisi kamar Ai yang begini…jadi Rise tidur dimana sama siapa!?!!!!!!!!" Rise melanjutkan tangisannya

Mitsuru dan Naoto menutup kupingnya saking kerasnya tangisan Rise

"Sudah…sudah!!!!!" Mitsuru ikut teriak,tapi masih kalah sama tangisan Rise

"DOORRRR" Naoto menekan pelatuk pistolnya

"hiks….hiks…hiks…." akhirnya Rise berhasil tenang

"Wah,kerja bagus,Shirogane" Mitsuru kagum

"Terimakasih,Kirijo-senpai"

"Baik,Kujikawa,kalau mau,kamu bisa tidur dikamarku" Mitsuru berkata pada Rise

"Wah….makasih yach!!!!!!" Rise akhirnya gembira lagi

Mitsuru's Room

Recording……

Recording Completed

"Yak,selamat datang di kamarku" Mitsuru membuka pintunya

Rise dan Naoto melihat sekitar

*Naoto gak sempet ngeliat-liat soalnya waktu masuk langsung keluar lagi soalnya ngedenger tangisannya Rise.

Kamarnya besar,ada lounge ,kamar mandi,dan kamar tidur.

"Besar banget…." Rise berbisik ke Naoto

"I-iya"

Naoto dan Rise ke lounge

Dindingnya Merah tua,tirainya juga merah tua,ada TV LCD 48" Dan Home Theatre

"_Wahh……mewah bangetss" _Rise kagum

Lalu mereka ke kamarnya Mitsuru

Rise dan Naoto melihat sekeliling

Dindingnya juga Merah Tua,di dindingnya banyak lukisan abstrak dari pelukis2 terkenal  
yah….namanya juga Mitsuru

"_Lukisan apaan tuh?" _Rise berpikir

Melihat lagi…..

Di rak bukunya, banyak buku2 berbahasa asing yang sebenarnya Mitsuru juga gak tau apa maksudnya,jadi,Cuma buat pamer doang. *Dipenggal Mitsuru  
Tapi,diujung rak buku,paling bawah….ada beberapa majalah Fashion.

"_Ternyata Kirijo-senpai tertarik dengan Fashion yach…baru tahu…." Pikir Rise_

"Shirogane,Kujikawa,ini piyama buat kalian" Mitsuru memberikan piyamanya kepada Naoto dan Rise.

Mereka memakainya,dan ,Mitsuru emang gede terutama….. *mulutnya keburu diselotip sama Mitsuru

"Yah…agak kebesaran,tapi tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Mitsuru

"Yah…tidak apa-apa kok" Jawab Naoto dan Rise

Di meja rias Mitsuru,ada sebuah kain merah bertuliskan S.E.E.S.

"_Hmmm…..S.E.E.S.,apa artinya??" _Naoto berpikir sambil memegang kain itu

"Eits,berikan kain itu padaku!" Mitsuru mengagetkan Naoto

"Sebelum aku memberikan kain ini,aku mau bertanya,apa itu S.E.E.S.?" Naoto bertanya

"Kau tidak perlu tau itu" jawab Mitsuru

"Tapi Senpai----" belum sempat Naoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya….

"Kalau tanya lagi,kamu akan ku eksekusi" Perkataan Mitsuru itu membuat Naoto menghentikan perkataanya

"_Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini…..S.E.E.S.,aku akan mencaritahu lebih lanjut mengenai itu"_

Setelah makam malam bersama,semua penghuni Dorm langsung pergi ke kamarnya masing masing,dan waktu pun telah menunjukkan 21.47

Late Night:

Junpei's Room:

Yosuke dan Junpei dah tidur,dua pria Arcana Magician ini memang mirip,dari gaya tidurnya yang acak-acakan,ngilernya banyak lagi……

Yukari's Room:

Dua cewek ini masih terjaga,matanya belum mau ditutup. Chie nonton Trial of The Dragon 4,sementara Yukari mengecat kukunya sambil sms an.

Fuuka's Room:

Due cewek ramah Arcana Priestess ini juga masih belum mau tidur. Mereka berdua sama-sama sedang membaca buku memasak.

Minato's Room:

Dua Protagonist ini,Minobita sudah ngorok keras kayak babi sementara Souji sebagai Leader Investigation Team masih berpikir,  
"S.E.E.S………."

Akihiko's Room:

Dua Pria berotot Arcana Emperor,Kanji belum tidur,sementara Akihiko belum tidur,padahal keliatannya dah ngantuk banget.

"Kenapa Senpai,kalau mau tidur duluan,silahkan aja"

"Nggak…nggak….aku nungguin kamu tidur duluan aja…."

"Ooohhh…o-ok"

Akihiko belum mau tidur dulu,soalnya kalau dia tidur duluan,dia takut bakalan diapa-apain sama Kanji yang katanya gay

Flashback:

_Dinner Time_

"_Eh,Senpai,kamu sekamar sama Kanji kan?" Tanya Pria Berambut Coklat,Yosuke_

"_Iya,memangnya kenapa?" Pria berambut abu-abu itu balik bertanya_

"_Hati-hati yah….soalnya dia itu……..gay" Yosuke mengingatkan Akihiko_

"_WTF!?Sumpeh loh!?" Akihiko kaget setengah mati,ternyata Pria yang sekamar dengannya ternyata adalah gay_

"_Iya bener,pokoknya hati-hati aja ya….." Yosuke melanjutkan makannya_

Akihiko sebenernya gak akan tidur sebelum Kanji,tapi karena dia emang udah ngantuk berat,akhirnya dia roboh, K.O.

Ken's Room

Yah,seperti biasa,kedua Pria Maksiat itu masih liat sampe MAMPUS!!!

Aigis's Room

Aigis tidur,kayaknya itu aja yah…….

Mitsuru's Room:

Mitsuru masih membaca buku-bukunya,sementara Rise dan tidur sambil meluk boneka Souji yang pastinya dibuatin Kanji. Naoto juga sama seperti Souji,berpikir,

"S.E.E.S.,sebuah misteri yang harus dipecahkan secepatnya….."

Lalu…..

"Tik…tok…tok…" Suara jarum jam…..

11.59.58…..

11.59.59…..

12.00.00

Seperti yang kita tahu,di P3,12.00 akan terjadi Dark Hour,para anggota S.E.E.S pun bangun dari mereka pun pergi ke Gekkoukan High School yang berubah menjadi Tartarus selama Dark Hour.

"Klek" Mitsuru menutup pintu kamarnya

Mendengar suara pintu,Naoto penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Suasana ini….berbeda,terus,kenapa listriknya mati?"

Naoto menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampai ke bawah.

Lalu,terdengar suara pintu lagi

"Klek"

"Apa itu!?" Naoto berjalan menuju pintu,lalu berusaha membuka pintu itu agar bisa mengikuti S.E.E.S.

Tapi terlambat,pintunya telah dikunci

"Sial….."

* * *

-Bacotan dari Kuma,bukan Fallen Author-

Kuma: Yaks!!Chapter 4 sudah selesai,sekarang kita ke chapter 5  
eh,mana chapter 5 nya?

Kuma: AAACH!!!!TIDAK!!!!!KUMA MENGHILANGKANNYA!!!!!!!!!!!!GIMANA NIH FANFICNYA!!!!!!!HARUS TUNGGU AUTHOR NICH!!!!!

Sementara itu,Author masih pingsan

Deal: *bangun, "U-ugh…….."

Deal: *melihat Shadow Author menghancurkan rumahnya

Deal: heh,jadi monster itu adalah aku….menyedihkan sekali…..

Lalu,ada suara langkah kaki

"Drap..drap…drap…."

Datanglah,Investigation Team

Souji: ada apa ini!?

Yosuke: iya,ada apa?

Deal: ngapain kalian kesini?

Souji: tentu saja untuk menolong mu,kalau nggak,ceritanya gak akan bisa jalan dong…..

Deal: oohh…tenang saja,saya udah nelepon bantuan sebelumnya….

Yosuke: siapa?

Datanglah Limousine…pintunya terbuka…..Margaret dan Elizabeth datang

Deal: Elizabeth,Margaret,akhirnya kalian datang juga…..

Margaret: kami siap membantumu

Elizabeth: iya,supaya ceritanya bisa jalan lagi….

Deal: terimakasih,kalian berdua

Lalu,Elizabeth dan Margaret dalam sekejap mengalahkan Shadow itu

**Shadow Deal: ………….**

Deal: iya,aku sadar, You're me,and I'm you,and we..are one…..

*Jadilah Persona

Deal: Asyiikk….dapet persona……  
ohya,Margaret,Elizabeth,kita jalan-jalan yuk

*Deal,Margaret,dan Elizabeth jalan-jalan

Souji: kita dikacangin

Yosuke: iya

Kuma: berhubung Author sudah sadar….. ffic ini akan di bawah kendali Author lagi  
Sampai bertemu di Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Tell the Truth

P12

Summary: Investigation Team terkunci di dorm,apa yang akan terjadi?

Disclaimer: Persona 4 dan Persona 3 punya . punya saya

Duh…maaf ya saya telat update,soalnya males sih~  
nggak…nggak kok….  
Sebenernya saya lagi UAS,makanya jadi gak bisa ngeuptade

Ok,saya mau reply:

Hayato Arisato Wiraqocha Rasca: Nggak,nggak telat kok ^^ .Yap,memang kandang Babi (Di gigantic fist).Kalau buat kamar kegedean,jadi kayaknya tuh mansion deh....  
ok deh

Hikari: Iya!!Liat aja terus sampe mampus!!!!  
wkwkwkw Minobita,Dorasouji kali... (Dibunuh)  
ok deh

Amel: hhoouu......  
itu,web yang saya sering kunjungi loh.... (Dibunuh)  
Oya,saya perbaiki,thx  
ok deh

BlazingFireAngelXXX: yup,kembali ke masa lalu,entar penyebabnya saya jelaskan di chapter2 kedepan

Sigma: Wkwkwkwkw,saya memang suka Elizabeth dan Margaret~

Snow Jo: ok,panggil saja Deal,saya panggilnya Snow aja ya......  
hehe..thx  
Kanji emang sama Naoto~  
Liat aja nanti fufufufufufu~  
Akihiko emang keren,Kennya OOC  
ok deh

Sekarang,nikmati ffic saya yang gak bisa dinikmatin ini~

* * *

"Sial….."

Sementara itu,di kamar Mitsuru…....

Rise terbangun dari tidurnya

"Hmm….kok lampunya mati sich……jadinya serem dech…." Rise ketakutan

"Naoto-kun!!!Kirijo-senpai!!!" Rise memanggil nama mereka berdua,tapi tidak ada jawaban

"Hiks…hiks..seseorang tolong temenin Rise…HUWEEEEEEE!!!!!" Rise mulai menangis

Tangisan Rise mampu membangunkan Investigation Team yang lagi terperangkap di alam mimpi mereka.

"Hah!?Ada apa itu!?" Yosuke bangkit dari tempat tidur,lalu keluar.

"Dari suaranya,sepertinya Kujikawa." Souji juga keluar dari kamar Minato

"Huaahhh…lagi enak-enak tidur..malah dibangunin…" kata Kanji yang baru keluar sambil nguap

"Jangan-jangan Rise-chan dalam bahaya!?Kuma datang,Rise-chan!!!!" Kuma yang baru keluar dari kamar Ken,langsung berlari ke lantai 3.

Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Gimana nih?" kata Yosuke

"Udah…biarin aja…..lagian udah ada Kuma kan?kita tidur aja lagi….." Kanji masuk lagi ke kamar Akihiko

"Iya juga ya….tapi tunggu dulu…." Souji merasakan sesuatu

"Ada apa,Senpai?" Kanji keluar lagi

"Mereka….kok tidak ada…..?" Kata Souji

"Oh iya,Iori dkk tidak ada,kemana ya mereka,ayo kita cari." Yosuke berjalan ke bawah,diikuti Souji dan Kanji

Sementara itu….di lantai 3…..

Yukiko dan Chie berlari ke kamar Mitsuru,lalu membuka pintu

"Ada apa,Rise-chan?" Yukiko bertanya pada Rise yang masih menangis

"Iya nih,ada apa sih?" kata Chie sambil males-malesan

"Jadi gini nih…Rise tadi bangun,terus lampunya tuh dah mati,terus gak ada siapa-siapa,jadinya Rise takut,terus Rise nangis dech…." Rise mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kalau lampunya mati mah tinggal dinyalain aja atuh…" Chie sweat drop

"Udah,tapi gak mau nyala juga……" jawab Rise

"Oh iya,lampu lorong juga mati,terus lampu lantai 2 dan 1 juga mati,kenapa yah…." Yukiko berpikir

"Terus…..yang lain mana?" lanjut Yukiko

"Oh iya,Takeba sama yang lainnya gak ada,kita kebawah yuk,cari mereka" Chie keluar kamar,lalu menuruni tangga.

Lalu….

"RISE-CHAN!!!!!KUMA DATANG!!!!!" Kuma berlari menabrak Chie,hingga jatuh

"WOI!!!!!UDAH TAU GELAP,MASIH LARI LARI!!!BAHAYA TAU!!!!" Chie bangkit,lalu menendang Kuma hingga pingsan

"Biarin aja tuh beruang brengsek itu,kita kebawah aja" Chie menuruni tangga

Yukiko dan Rise sweat drop

Lalu,di lantai satu ….

Souji,Yosuke,dan Kanji mencari S.E.E.S. dengan bantuan sinar bulan, karena dark hour, bulan terlihat lebih besar dan terang.

"Iori!!Sanada-senpai" Yosuke memanggil

"Kirijo-senpai!!!!Amada!!!Yamagishi-san!!!!!" Souji memanggil

"Huaammm" Kanji nguap

Yosuke menekan saklar lampu lounge,tapi lampunya tidak menyala

"Kenapa,ya……"

Lalu,mereka melihat Naoto yang sedang mendobrak pintu.

"U-ugh…sepertinya memang tidak mungkin…" Naoto menyerah

"Heii….Shirogane!!!" Panggil Kanji

Naoto pun lari menuju sumber suara

"Tatsumi-kun,Senpai,Hanamura-senpai" panggil Naoto

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini,mendobrak pintu?" Yosuke bertanya

"Iya,karena aku sedang melihat Kirijo-senpai dan yang lain keluar dari Dorm ini,aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi,kenapa mereka keluar pada saat tengah malam begini,tapi,Kirijo-senpai sudah mengunci pintunya….." Naoto menjelaskan

Lalu,Chie dkk sampai di lantai 1

"Hei!!!!Hanamura!!!!" Chie memanggil

"Satonaka,Amagi,Kujikawa,apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Yosuke

"Yah…kami penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi,makanya kami ikut kebawah.." Jawab Chie

"Ohya,Kuma mana?" Yosuke bertanya lagi

"Umm….anu…..dia…..pingsan…" Jawab Chie

"Pingsan?kenapa?kamu tendang ya…" kata Yosuke

"Umm….iya..aku yang nendang…." Chie mengaku

Setelah percakapan pasangan ini (Mulutnya diselotip sama Yosuke x Chie)  
Lalu Naoto berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu,nanti saja waktu besok setelah sarapan,kita tanya semua"

"Iya,aku setuju denganmu,Shirogane" Kanji setuju dengan Naoto (Yaiyalah,kan pacarnya, *Ditonjok) Lalu,Kanji ,diikuti Investigation team yang lain langsung kekamar untuk tidur lagi.

Sementara Itu,di Tartarus…..

"Hyaahh!!!Messiah!!!Megidolaon!!!!" Minato berteriak sambil menekan pelatuk Evokernya

Lalu,Persona gabungan Orpheus dan Thanatos itu mengeluarkan Megidolaon,yang langsung memusnahkan beberapa Shadow yang ada didekatnya

"Woa…Woa….tenang,mas…." Junpei merinding melihat Minato yang seperti sedang mengamuk

"O-oh..maaf,aku terlalu bersemangat ya….." Minato menenangkan dirinya

"Iya nih,ada apa?" Tanya Junpei

" Nanti saja aku jelaskan……" Minato menjawab

"Hei!!Awas di belakangmu!!!!" Akihiko berteriak pada kedua sahabat dia melihat ada 3 Shadow arcana Hanged Man yang siap menyerang mereka berdua.

"Trismegistus!!Blade of Fury!!" Junpei mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya,lalu menekan pelatuknya.

3 Shadow itu terpotong-potong sampai bagian kecil.

"Ah…hampir saja..terimakasih,Junpei…." Minato menarik nafas lega

Lalu,mereka menemukan Access Point

"_Baik,sekarang mau pulang?" _Fuuka bertanya dari pintu masuk Tartarus.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini dulu,ayo semua,kita pulang" Minato memasuki Access Point lalu,menghilang,diikuti yang lain.

Lalu,di Tartarus Entrance.,1st Floor

"Baik,latihan kita cukup sampai disini dulu,sekarang,mari kita mendiskusikan tentang……  
tamu-tamu kita…" kata Mitsuru

"Aku curiga,mereka juga persona-users,karena,aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar" Kata Fuuka

"Dan juga,kenapa mereka tidak berubah menjadi peti mati waktu dark hour?" Kata Akihiko

"Kita Tanya mereka besok,waktu sarapan,sekarang,kita pulang dulu ke dorm, lalu tidur"  
Mitsuru berjalan keluar dari Tartarus

"Oh…jadi itu sebabnya kamu bersemangat tadi ya……" Junpei berkata pada Minato

"Iya,aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar,terutama pada Seta Souji,makanya,aku ingin berlatih lebih keras lagi…" kata Minato

"Wow….." Junpei kagum pada Minato

Esoknya,di ruang makan dorm…..

"Siapa yang masak hari ini?" Tanya Junpei

"Aku…aku…." Kata Yukari

"Lho!?masa Yuka-tan!?Koromaru aja gak mau makan!!" kata Junpei

"IHH!!DIAM KAMU STUPEEEEIIII!!!!" Yukari menarik busur panahnya,lalu anak panahnya melubangi kepala Junpei

"AWWW!!!!" Junpei kesakitan,darahnya mengalir,semua ketakutan

Ok,yang tadi tidak benar-benar terjadi

"Lho!?masa Yuka-tan!?Koromaru aja gak mau makan!!" kata Junpei

"WOI STUPEI!!DIAM KAMU" Kata Yukari yang marah sekaligus malu, lalu menginjak kaki Junpei

"Aww….." Junpei kesakitan

Yang lain sweat drop

"Sudah,saya saja" Souji mengajukan diri

"Kau bisa masak,Seta?" Mitsuru bertanya

"Yah…sedikit…biasanya saya masak buat adik" Jawab Souji

"Baiklah kalau begitu Seta saja yang buat sarapan" kata Mitsuru

"Baik" Souji pergi ke dapur

Sementara Souji sedang memasak,Naoto berkata pada Mitsuru,

"Umm…Kirijo -senpai,kami mau bertanya sesuatu…."

"Kita juga..mau bertanya pada kalian….tapi silahkan,kalian duluan yang bertanya" kata Mitsuru

"Baik,kami mau bertanya…… siapa kalian sebenarnya….?" Tanya Naoto

"I-itu….biar Iori saja yang menjelaskan…" Mitsuru menunjuk Junpei

"Hah!?Why me!?" Junpei kaget

"Karena aku yang menyuruhmu" kata Mitsuru

"Ba-baiklah….." kata Junpei

"Baik,aku akan menjelaskan identitas kami…. Samurai surren…." Sebelum Junpei melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membuka topinya,Yukari menarik busur panahnya,lalu mengarahkannya ke Junpei.

"Cu-Cuma bercanda kok.." Junpei ketakutan

"Baik,sebenarnya,kami adalah……. Persona-users. Kami terbentuk dalam suatu kelompok yang bernama S.E.E.S.. Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Kerja kami adalah mengalahkan Shadow-shadow yang ada di sebenarnya,Shadow-Shadow,Tartarus,dan Dark Hour sudah hilang karena kami sudah mengalahkan biangnya, Nyx. Tapi entah kenapa, Shadow,Tartarus,dan Dark Hour muncul kembali,dan sampai sekarang kami masih berpikir apa penyebabnya,tapi kami masih belum mengetahuinya." Junpei menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar *tumben (Di Gigantic Fist)

"Hoo……" Investigation Team ber 'hoooo' panjang

"Baik,kalian mengerti?" Tanya Junpei

"Iya,kami mengerti" Investigation Team mengangguk

"Ohya,ketua S.E.E.S. tuh siapa?" Tanya Yukiko

"Tentu saja itu AKU" Junpei menunjuk dirinya

"Dia berbohong,ketua S.E.E.S. adalah Mitsuru,kalau ketua di lapangan Arisato" kata Akihiko

"Yak,sekarang giliran kami bertanya…..pertanyaannya sama dengan pertanyaan kalian,siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Mitsuru bertanya

"Kami juga persona-users. bekerja menolong orang-orang yang dimasukkan ke TV,dinamakan Midnight Channel,dan mencari pelakunya .Pelakunya sudah ditangkap,dan dimasukkan ke penjara,walaupun kami tidak lagi menemukan Shadow,tapi Midnight Channel tersebut masih ada." Naoto menjelaskan

"Dan ketua kelompok kami adalah dia,Seta Souji yang sedang memasak itu" kata Yosuke

"Yah…itu sudah menjelaskan semua,terimakasih" Mitsuru terseyum

"Yak,masakan sudah jadi…." Souji datang sambil membawa Roti isi daging buatannya

"Aaahh… akhirnya datang juga" Junpei memegang perutnya

Saat Makan

"Wahh…enak banget nih….." Kata Ken

"Iya dong,Seta Souji gituloh,beda sekali dengan Mystery Food X" kata Yosuke

"Mystery Food X?" Akihiko bertanya

"Yah…tadinya sih dikirain makanan,eh ternyata bukan,itu adalah sebuah racun yang sangat berbahaya,ahh….jadi ingat masa lalu…." Jawab Yosuke sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit.

"HEI!!JANGAN CERITA2 SOAL ITU!!!" Yukiko dan Chie marah pada Yosuke

"Iya…iya…deh…maaf…." Kata Yosuke

Setelah Makan,

"Baiklah,karena besok sudah sekolah,aku akan mendaftarkan kalian pada Gekkoukan Gakuen  
sekarang,kalian boleh jalan-jalan berkeliling Iwatodai." Kata Mitsuru pada Investigation Team.

"Baik,Kirijo-senpai" Kata Investigation Team serempak

"Baik,sekarang kalian pilih mau jalan-jalan sama siapa" kata Mitsuru

"_Duch..kalau mau sama Mitsu-chan lagi,entar Kuma dieksekusi,Kuma sama Ken aja dech…."  
_Pikir Kuma.

"Kuma sama Ken ya…." Kata Kuma

"Boleh,ayo" Kata Ken

"Hei….aku juga ikut dong…." Junpei mengikuti dua pria maksiat (Dibunuh Ken sama Kuma) itu keluar.

"Hei..Takeba..aku sama kamu ya…." Kata Chie pada Yukari

"Ok deh" kata Yukari

"Hanamura,kamu juga ikut dengan kami" Chie menarik lengan Yosuke

"Aww..hey…ngapain sih…?" tanya Yosuke

"Buat traktik aku sama Takeba" jawab Chie

"Ogah ah…" Yosuke mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Chie,tapi cengkraman Chie terlalu kuat.

"Ahh….tidak….jangan…..!!" Yosuke berteriak,lalu menghilang dibalik pintu,yang lain sweat drop.

"Amagi-san,mau aku temani jalan-jalan keliling Iwatodai?" kata Fuuka pada Yukiko

"Terimakasih,Yamagishi-san" Kedua wanita arcana priestess itu keluar.

"Sanada-senpai!!!Temenin Rise yach!!!!" Rise menarik tangan Akihiko

"Ohh….o-ok…." Muka Akihiko memerah,lalu mereka keluar

"Hei,Arisato-senpai,mau menemani aku?" Kanji bertanya pada Minato

"Ya….Huaaahhhh…" Kata Minato sambil nguap.

"Aku akan bersama Minato-san,kemanapun dia pergi" Aigis mengikuti mereka berdua.

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal kita bertiga saja ya…kalau begitu,mari kita pergi.  
Koromaru,jaga rumah ya....." Kata Mitsuru

"Arf!!!"

Souji,Naoto,dan Mitsuru keluar,lalu Mitsuru mengunci pintu.

* * *

-Bacotan Dari Fallen Author-

Chapter 5 Selesai!!!maaf saya telat ngeupdatenya,lagi UAS soalnya,tapi sekarang libur!!!

Souji: aahh….akhirnya selesai juga…dah capek nih….

Yosuke: Iya,woi Author!kalau udah selesai,kita boleh tidur kan?

Author: eits!! Gak boleh!! Kalian harus siap-siap buat chapter berikutnya

Chie: HAH!?KITA KAN UDAH KERJA RODI 12 JAM SEHARI TERUS GAK PERNAH DIKASIH MAKAN…GAK DIGAJI LAGI!!GUA PROTES!!!!!

Author: Ohh….mau protes, minta dicium Kuma ya?

Chie: Hah!?mendingan gua kerja rodi 24 jam sehari dah daripada dicium Kuma,yaudah deh,gua gak jadi protes

Kuma: ihh…kenapa gak mau dicium Kuma sich…..

Chie: ihh…najis…gua maunya tuh dicium sama Hanamura--ups!!

Yosuke: Satonaka… yaudah deh sini gua cium

Bibir mereka pun bersetuhan…..ciumannya bernapsu

Kanji mimisan,Souji ngiler sambil ngeliatin Yukiko,Rise sama Naoto ikutan ciuman,Kuma bengong.

Ok,yang tadi gak benar-benar terjadi

Chie: iih….najis…..lu….

Lalu Hanako datang

Hanako: sini Tigerku…..cium aku……

Kuma: HHHIIIYYY!!!!!!

Kuma lari,dikejar Hanako

Yang lain sweat drop

Author: sudah…sudah…masih ada yang mau protes?

Semua kecuali Kuma: gak ada,pak….

Author: ok,kalian semua siap-siap buat chapter 6 ya…..

Ok,sampai ketemu~!


	6. Investigation Team's Stories, Part 1

P12

Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita Investigation Team waktu keliling Iwatodai

Disclaimer: Persona 4 dan Persona 3 Punya . punya saya. Kalau P4 sama P3 punya saya, Yukari sama Chie sudah jadi milik Yosuke (ups, spoiler). Kalau ffic ini baru punya saya.

* * *

Baik,sekarang nikmati ffic saya~

Investigation Team sedang duduk di lounge di lantai 2,sementara S.E.E.S. sedang di Lounge lantai 1.

"Baik,siapa yang mau cerita duluan?" Tanya Yosuke

"Aku aja deh,lagian aku leadernya,jadi harus cerita pertama" kata Souji

"Kalau begitu, Seta-senpai saja yang bercerita,ya" Kata Naoto

"Baik,ini cerita ku" kata Souji

Souji and Naoto's Story:

-------Recommended BGM: When The Moon Reaching Out Stars-------

Waktu itu,Souji dan Naoto diajak Mitsuru ke Screen Shot Cinema.

"Umm…Kirijo-senpai,mau nonton apa disini?" Tanya Souji

"Lihat saja nanti…." Mitsuru tersenyum

"Film tentang apa ya……mungkin tentang Detektif berumur 16 tahun yang terkenal,berubah menjadi anak kecil karena obat beracun,mungkin?" pikir Naoto

"Kalau yang kayak gitu sih di TV juga ada." Souji sweatdrop

Lalu,mereka sampai di Screen Shot Cinema

Souji melihat poster2 film.

"Dari posternya,kayaknya serem nih,tapi buat gue yang Courage Levelnya dah max ini,bukan apa-apa bagiku….."

Di Bayangan Souji:

"Hiiiyyyy!!!!Serem!!!!" Mitsuru berteriak,lalu memegang tangan Souji

"Seta-senpai!!!!!aku takut!!!!" Naoto memeluk Souji

"Tenang saja,kalian bersamaku" Souji cool

"Wow,kamu memang keren,ganteng,berani,dahsyat" kata mereka berdua

"Aku gituloh" Souji masih cool

Kembali ke dunia nyata:

Souji masih ngiler ngebayangin itu

"Seta,apa yang kamu lakukan,ayo" kata Mitsuru

"Ba-baik" Souji mengikuti Mitsuru

Souji sudah duduk di kursi paling depan yang sudah dipesankan oleh Mitsuru dan Naoto

"Mereka mana yah……" Souji melihat-lihat

Lalu,Souji melihat Mitsuru dan Naoto yang berjalan ke kursi 3 baris di belakangnya sambil membawa popcorn Extra besar.

Souji bertanya pada mereka berdua,sambil sweat drop, "Ngapain bawa popcorn sebesar itu?"

"Agar bisa dinikmati sampai filmnya habis." Kata Mitsuru dan Naoto.

"_Memangnya selama itu ya….."_ Pikir Souji

Lalu,film pun diputar,belum ada setengah jam,darah mulai mengalir,banyak teriakan kesakitan,kepala terlepas dari tubuhnya,isi perutnya keluar, semua teriak,dan yang teriak paling keras adalah teman kita,Seta Souji, maklum, dia duduk paling depan .Sementara Mitsuru dan Naoto sibuk menikmati popcornnya yang memang besar itu.

"AAAKHHHH!!!!!!! MAMIH!!!!! PAPIH!!!!!! OM RYOTARO!!!!!!!! NANAKO!!!!!!!" Souji teriak teriak ketakutan.

Lalu Souji melihat kebelakang,

"Kirijo-senpai,ini filmnya berapa lama?"

"Sekitar tiga jam,mungkin? Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Nggak kok,malah lebih lama lebih bagus." Kata Souji

"Tapi,bukannya kau teriak keras begitu…." Kata Naoto

"Itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat suka film itu, Shirogane." Kata Souji

"Hoooo…." Mereka berdua ber 'hoooo' sambil tersenyum jahil

"_What The Fu--!? 3 jam!?" _Souji merinding sambil keringat dingin.

Lalu,Mitsuru dan Naoto berbisik:

"_Apa rencana kita berikutnya,Shirogane?" _Bisik Mitsuru

"_Nanti saja, akan kuceritakan. Pokoknya, Seta-senpai akan menderita." _Bisik Naoto

"_Bagus…Bagus…." _Mitsuru tersenyum.

Lalu, adegan sadis di film itu berlanjut, Souji teriak-teriak ketakutan lagi,,kali ini sambil menangis.

"HUWA!!!!! MAMIH!!!!!! PAPIH!!!!! OM RYOTARO!!!!! NANAKO!!!!!"

Sementara,Mitsuru dan Naoto tertawa kecil melihat Souji.

"Sepertinya,kita berhasil ya,Shirogane" Mitsuru masih tertawa

"Iya….hihihihihi" Naoto juga tertawa

Lalu,film itu pun selesai, Mitsuru dan Naoto beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Souji yang pingsan karena saking takutnya itu sendiri

"Sesuai yang kita rencanakan" Kata Mitsuru

Lalu, tak lama kemudian, Souji sadar dari pingsannya. Souji melihat kursi di belakangnya, kosong.

"Ah,sial,mereka sudah pulang ya…" Souji bangkit dari kursinya,lalu keluar.

Lalu, Souji yang lemas itu berjalan ke dorm. Lalu,dia melihat Mitsuru dan Naoto yang menyambutnya.

"Welcome back" kata Mitsuru

"Bagaimana Seta-senpai? Filmnya seru kan?" Kata Naoto sambil tertawa kecil

"Yeah…right…." Souji agak kesal dengan mereka, karena dia tahu mereka telah menjahilinya.

"Kenapa sih?" Souji bertanya

"Yah…kita Cuma mau jahil saja….. mau Tatsumi, Hanamura, yang bersama kami memang akan kami jahili." Jawab Mitsuru sambil tersenyum

"Ahh… sial.. harusnya aku sama Yukiko aja,tapi dia sama Yamagishi…." Souji kesal

"Hihihi….. mau sama Yukiko-senpai, eh, malah dijahilin sama kita…." Naoto tertawa kecil

Lalu,Souji melihat Yukiko dan Fuuka yang lagi asyik memasak di dapur. Lalu mendatangi Souji

"Souji-kun, mau mencicipi masakanku dan Yamagishi-san?" Yukiko menawarkan makanan buatannya dan Fuuka pada Souji.

Souji melihat makanan itu, bentuknya memang seperti nasi goreng. Tapi warnanya ungu. Dan bahan-bahan yang ada didalamnya adalah, cumi-cumi, udang, ikan salmon, cabe, tomat. Karena terlihat normal, Souji mengambil satu sendok, lalu memakannya.

Tapi…..

Souji merasakan rasa yang aneh disana, nasinya manis dan pahit, rasa dari cabenya hampir tidak terasa sama sekali, pendek kata, sangat tidak enak. Dan seafoodnya juga masih mentah, keras dan dingin.

"Umm……" Souji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Gimana rasanya? Enak? Itu namanya nasi goreng Sushi. Untuk warna nasi gorengnya, kami pakai tinta cumi dan anggur, supaya warnanya ada variasi, kan bosen nasi goreng warnanya putih sama coklat melulu…… terus untuk seafoodnya, sesuai namanya, sushi, kami memasukkan seafood yang masih beku, supaya segar. Untuk bahan lainnya, kami lupa, soalnya untuk bahan lainnya ada banyak, apa ya… kalau gak salah bubuk kopi, gula, susu, saus spaghetti, dan masih banyak lagi." Yukiko menjelaskan makanan buatannya dan Fuuka.

_"Wat de fa--!?" _Souji telah memasukkan benda berbahaya itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalau enak, akan kuberikan pada Junpei-kun, dia pasti senang." Kata Fuuka.

"Sepertinya Iori tidak bisa memakannya……." Souji langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Souji-kun!!! Bangunlah!! Jangan mati dulu!! Don't Close Your Eyes Yet!!!" Kata Yukiko sambil memegang badan Souji yang sudah dingin dan kaku, dan juga telah berubah menjadi ungu.

Tapi terlambat, nafasnya sudah terhenti…….

"SOUJI-KUN!!!! TIDAK!!!!!" Yukiko menangis keras sambil memeluk badan Souji yang kaku itu

-------Recommended BGM: Living With Determination-------

Berduka cita atas kematian Seta Souji. Di kuburannya, S.E.E.S. dan Investigation Team ada disana. Semua bersedih, terutama kekasihnya,  
Amagi Yukiko. Setalah S.E.E.S. pulang, Investigation Team satu persatu mendekati kuburan ketuanya.

Dimulai dari Naoto.

"Maafkan aku, Seta-senpai, seharusnya aku tidak menjahilimu, aku sangat menyesal" Naoto sedih, lalu pergi.

Lalu, giliran Kanji.

"Senpai, aku tak tahu kamu akan mati, aku belum menyatakan cintamu padaku. SOUJI-SENPAI,  
I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Kanji berteriak. Lalu, Kanji pergi.

Lalu, Teddie dan Rise.

"Hiks..hiks… Senpai, aku gak percaya kamu mati… hiks..hiks….. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu Senpai…HUWWEEEEEEE!!!!!" Rise menangis sangat keras.

"Sensei…. jangan… pergi… sensei….. WAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kuma menangis, lalu berpelukan dengan Rise bagai Teletubbies. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan kuburan Souji.

Sekarang, Chie dan Yosuke

"Seta-kun, aku tidak menyangka kamu akan mati semudah ini……" Chie sedih.

"Sou, kenapa….kenapa!! kenapa kamu harus mati!! Sekarang, aku kehilangan temanku yang sangat berharga!!" Yosuke juga sedih. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.  
Lalu,mereka berdua pergi.

Terakhir,Yukiko

"Souji-kun, baru beberapa bulan kita berpacaran, saling mencintai. Tapi, mengapa kamu meninggalkanku begitu cepat, ini semua salahku, telah memberikan makanan buatanku. Jadi, akulah yang telah membunuhmu, Souji-kun. Maafkanlah aku atas semua kesalahanku ini,  
Souji-kun. Dan kuharap kau mendengar dari atas sana, aku akan mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya…. _Aishiteru…Souji-kun…."_ Yukiko meninggalkan kuburan Souji dengan penuh kesedihan dan rasa bersalah…..

Ok,yang tadi tidak benar-benar terjadi.

-------Recommended BGM: Joy-------

Baik, mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar:

"Kalau enak, akan kuberikan pada Junpei-kun, dia pasti senang." Kata Fuuka.

"Sepertinya Iori tidak bisa memakannya……." Souji langsung jatuh ke lantai. Dia pingsan.

"Souji-kun!!! Bangun!!!!" Yukiko menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Souji.

"Tenanglah Amagi, dia hanya pingsan." Kata Mitsuru

"Hoo….. baiklah, kita bawa ke Kamarnya Arisato-senpai." Kata Naoto

Lalu, mereka berempat membawa Souji ke kamar Minato.

Fuuka dan Yukiko kembali ke lantai bawah, duduk di lounge sambil menunduk kecewa.

"Sepertinya makanan kita tidak enak ya……" Fuuka sedih

"Iya….." Yukiko juga sedih

Ok, It's The End Of Souji and Naoto's Story

"Baik,itulah cerita ku." Souji mengakhiri pengalamannya yang pahit.

"Hahaha… kasian banget lu Sou…" Yosuke tertawa

"Enak aja lu ketawa diatas penderitaan orang lain." Souji kesal

"Maaf… maaf…. Soalnya memang lucu sih….. eh ternyata ada another version of the Mystery Food X ya…. Lebih berbahaya mana?" Tanya Yosuke

"Kalau menurutku sih…. yang Yukiko sama Yamagishi." Jawab Souji

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, Yukiko menunduk kecewa

"Ma-maaf, Yukiko, sepertinya kamu harus belajar lebih keras lagi, i-iya" Souji panik

"Iya deh….." Yukiko masih terlihat sedih

"Baik,sekarang giliran siapa?" Kata Yosuke

"Kuma!!!! Kuma!!! Kuma mau!!!! Boleh yach…. Boleh yach….." Kuma mengacungkan tangannya dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ok… ok…. Tapi jangan lebay gitu ah…" kata Chie

"Baik, ini cerita Kuma." Kuma mulai bercerita

Kuma's Story:

Waktu itu, Kuma, Junpei, dan Ken pergi ke Iwatodai Station, lalu, mereka sampai di warnet yang baru dibuka, dekat Bookworm.

"Eh, ada warnet, kita kesana yuk!!" Ajak Kuma

"Ngapain ke warnet, bukannya kita mau makan ramen di Hagakure?" Kata Junpei

"Udah lah… entar aja… ramen bisa menunggu, kalau Doujin sih tidak bisa menunggu…." Kata Kuma

"Hah!? Doujin!? Jadi tujuanmu ke warnet tuh Cuma buat liat Doujin doang ya….. yaudah deh… aku ikut!! … heheheheheh." Junpei sudah  
mulai mesum.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Junpei merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

_"Junpei…. Mau ngapain kamu hah!?" _Junpei mendengar suara Chidori

_"Ingat…. walaupun aku sudah mati….. aku akan tetap bersamamu dan mengawasimu…. Jadi, jangan macam-macam!!" _Lanjutnya

"I-iya, ampuni aku Chidori, aku berjanji!!" Junpei ketakutan

"Maaf, Kuma, aku gak bisa ke warnet, duitku Cuma cukup buat makan ramen… jadi aku duluan ya!!" Junpei langsung berlari ke atas, ke Hagakure Ramen.

"Ah…. dasar.. yaudah Ken, kita berdua aja yach!!" Kuma berkata pada Ken

"Ayo!! Ayo!! Aku dah gak sabar nih!!" Ken bersemangat.

Lalu, kedua pria maksiat itu memasuki pintu warnet. Di depan komputer…

"Biasa Ken, ayo buka Fakku!! Ayo liat-liat doujin!!" Kuma sangat bersemangat.

"Ayo!!! Ayo!!" Ken juga bersemangat

Lalu, seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, kedua pria maksiat itu lagi-lagi melihat Doujin Yukari x Fuuka, Yukari x Mitsuru, Yukiko x Chie, Naoto x Rise, SAMPE MAMPUS!!!!

Lalu, tak terasa sudah 3 jam berlalu, Ken sudah mulai lapar, sementara Kuma mulai membaca Doujin lain seperti Yosuke x Chie, Souji x Yukiko, Souji x Naoto, Kanji x Naoto, dll.

"Kuma-san, aku dan laper nih, udahan yuk!!" Ken mengajak Kuma

"Entar… entar… tanggung nih, Ken duluan aja, Kuma nyusul!!" kata Kuma.

"Ohh… ya-yaudah, dah Kuma!!" Ken berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara itu, sudah 6 jam Kuma melihat-lihat Doujin-doujin, kan sudah saya bilang, SAMPE MAMPUS!!!!.

"Ahh… dah malem, nih, lumayan dah download banyak Doujin, hmm.. sekitar 20, hehehehe…." Kuma pulang ke dorm dengan perasaan gembira.

The End Of Kuma's Story

"Nah, itulah cerita Kuma, pokoknya seru deh, harusnya kalian semua ikut!!!" Kata Kuma

Sementara itu, kuping Investigation Team dah panas ngedenger pengalaman Kuma.

"Pokoknya, Doujin yang aku liat, seru banget lho!! Contohnya si Yosuke *beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….* Chie-chan, wah pokoknya seru dah!!" Kuma berkata dengan santainya, tepatnya dengan polosnya.

Kuping Yosuke berdarah-darah ngedenger Kuma ngomong gitu.

"Stop, Kuma, STOP!!!" Yosuke teriak sambil nutup kupingnya, gak tahan ngedenger kata-kata Kuma, terus pingsan

"Terus, Sensei juga *beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…* Yuki-chan!!" lanjut Kuma dengan santainya, ralat, dengan begonya.

Kuping Souji makin panas, ada asap keluar dari kupingnya.

"Kuma!! Hentikan!!" Souji ikutan pingsan.

Kalau Kanji? Kanji dah pingsan duluan ngedenger kata "Doujin Kanji x Naoto" . Darah mengalir dari hidungnya, alias mimisan.

"Baiklah, ini sudah keterlaluan!!" Kata Yukiko

Lalu Yukiko nge- Fan Assault Kuma. Kuma jatuh.

"The enemy is down, we must strike!!"

"All right!!"

"Be gone!!!"

Kuma di all-out attack sama Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Naoto.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Yosuke, Souji, sama Kanji sadar juga. Sementara Kuma masih pingsan di all-out attack.

"Baik, siapa yang cerita sekarang?" Kata Yosuke yang kupingnya ditutup sama kapas.

"Aku aja deh…." Kata Kanji yang hidungnya ditutup sama kapas

"Yaudah… silahkan Tatsumi-kun cerita…" Kata Chie

"Baiklah, ini ceritaku.." Kata Kanji

Kanji's Story:

Kanji, Aigis, bersama Minato yang selalu mengantuk, berkeliling Iwatodai. Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi mereka adalah Iwatodai Station.

Mereka bertiga memasuki Wild-Duck Burger.

"Mas!! Pesen 10 Big Mystery Burger!!" Minato berkata pada pelayan yang sekilas mirip Theodore.  
_  
"Wah…. Banyak banget makannya" _Pikir Kanji

"Yaudah mas!! Aku juga pengen pesen Mystery Burger juga, tapi 2 aja!!" Kata Kanji

"Aku…. Sangat penasaran… dengan makanan manusia…. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mencernanya." Kata Aigis kecewa.

Lalu, mereka bertiga duduk di meja terdekat.

Kanji makannya rapih, memakan burger dengan sendok dan garpu. Sementara Minato makannya rakus, berantakan kayak ayam.

"NYAM…. NYAM…. NYAM…. NYAM…. NYAM…." Suara mulut Minato terdengar sampai ke seluruh Wild-Duck Burger.

Kanji sweat drop. "_Rakus amat nih orang"_

"Banyak sekali cara makan yang dilakukan oleh manusia." Kata Aigis sambil melihat Kanji dan Minato yang sedang makan.

Akhirnya mereka pun selesai makan.

"Baik, semuanya 1360 yen!!" Kata pelayan yang sekarang mirip Elizabeth.

"Tatsumi, gua gak punya duit neh, lu aja yang bayar ya." Kata Minato dengan santainya.

"Bah!? Kenapa jadi aku!?" Kanji kaget.

"Bayar atau cuci piring?" Kata Minato

"Ya deh…." Akhirnya Kanji yang membayar. Melepas uang 1360 yen sungguh berat.

"Dah… duitku….. hiks… hiks…. Kalian cepat sekali perginya." Kanji mau menangis

"Baik, terimakasih dan datang lagi!" Kata pelayan itu.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari Wild-Duck Burger. Kanji masih menangis, karena seluruh duitnya telah hilang.

"Ada banyak sekali perasaan orang ketika kehilangan duitnya. Akan kucatat itu." Kata Aigis.

The End Of Kanji's Story

"Nah… itulah ceritaku… hiks… hiks…." Kata Kanji yang menangis lagi karena mengingat pengalamannya yang menyedihkan itu.

"Udah ah…. Jangan nangis dong… badan kekar gitu masa cengeng…." Kata Kuma yang baru sadar dari pingsannya

"Apa katamu…." Kanji langsung memukul Kuma dengan mesin penjual minuman. Kuma pingsan lagi. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Yah… sekarang siapa lagi yang mau cerita?" Kata Yosuke.

"Rise….. Rise….!!! Rise mau cerita pengalaman Rise sama Sanada-senpai yang ganteeeeennnggggg bangeeeeeeetttttt!!!" Rise bersemangat.

* * *

-Bacotan dari congor Fallen Author-

Deal: ahh… sudah selesai. -Drink Coffee-

Souji: WOI!!!! AUTHOR!!!!! GUA PROTES!!!!

Deal: ada apa, Setan?

Souji: WOI!! MASA GUA DIPANGGIL SETAN!? BIKIN CERITA TUH YANG BENER!!!!! MANGGIL NAMA GUE AJA GAK BENER!!!!

Deal: ohh…. Jadi protes nih…… Hanako, cium Setan ini.

Hanako: sini Sou-chan, aku ciumm……

Souji: aakhh!!!! Ampun!!!! –Souji kabur, dikejar Hanako-

Yukiko: -ngeliatin- _Ja-jadi, Souji-kun suka sama yang begituan, kirain sukanya sama aku…._

Deal: ok, ada yang mau protes lagi?

Kuma: aku…..

Deal: mau protes apa?

Kuma: masa aku digebukin sama cewek-cewek sih!!! aku protes!!! Semoga aja kamu gak akan dapet cewek!!!!

Deal: ohh…. Gitu ya…. Ok deh…..! –Death Glare Ke Kuma- Semoga kamu mati dan membusuk di neraka, beruang jelek.

Kuma: -mojok di pinggiran-

Deal: masih ada yang mau protes?

Semua kecuali Souji dan Kuma: ng--nggak pak!!

Deal: bagus….. bagus……

Deal: ok semua, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview, btw, ada yang punya facebook? plis add saya:

**Deal Iftikhar**

ok,sampai nanti di Chapter 7~


	7. Investigation Team's Stories, Part 2

P12

Summary: Persona3 kali Persona4 sama dengan Persona12, Masih kumpulan cerita-cerita Investigation Team waktu keliling Iwatodai.

Disclaimer: Persona3 dan Persona4 punya Atlus , bukan punya saya

Yak, sudah ada chapter 7, enjoy~

"Rise mau cerita pengalaman Rise sama Sanada-senpai yang ganteeenngggg banggeeeets!!!! Boleh yach!!" Rise sangat bersemangat.

"Iya… iya…. Jangan lebay deh" Chie protes

"Ok, ini dia cerita Rise, dengerin yach!!"

Rise's Story:

Mereka berdua, Rise dan Akihiko, keluar dari dorm.

-------Recommended BGM: When The Moon Reaching Out Stars-------

"Senpai, mau kemana nich?" Tanya Rise

"Umm… ini kan hari Minggu, biasanya kalau hai Minggu biasanya aku suka latihan ke gym di paulownia mall." Kata Akihiko.

"Wow… Senpai suka ke gym, berarti Senpai badannya kekar dong… icccchhh… Rise jadi makin suka dech!!" Rise kagum

Dipuji oleh Rise, muka Akihiko memerah. "E-eh, biasa aja kali….."

Lalu, mereka sampai ke Paulownia Mall

Akihiko membuka pintu gym, lalu memasukinya. (Tunggu, di paulownia mall ada gym? Ah.. anggap saja ada ya… -dihajar penduduk Iwatodai- ). Yah, disana, Akihiko mulai berlatih. Pertama, dia latihan tinju, meninju bantal berisi pasir berwarna merah (lupa namanya apa).  
Rise yang melihatnya langsung terkagum-kagum.

"Wah…. Senpai keren bangetttssss!! Sini Rise foto dulu!!" Rise mengeluarkan kameranya.

"Eh?" Akihiko langsung menengok kearah Rise, otomatis, dia tidak konsentrasi lagi. Bantal tinju yang tadinya terpental itu kembali dan mengenai muka Akihiko yang tampan itu.

"KLIK!!" Suara kamera. Ternyata, Rise memotret Akihiko waktu mukanya mengenai bantal tinju tersebut. Alhasil, mukanya di kamera jadi agak 'ngeh'.

Lalu, Akihiko jatuh ke lantai, K.O.

"U-ugh…." Akihiko bangkit dari lantai. Dia memegangi pipinya yang terkena bantal tinju yang bisa dibilang keras.

"Kenapa Senpai!? Gak apa-apa!? Sini Rise obatin dulu!!" Rise mengambil kompres, lalu menaruhnya di pipi Akihiko.

"Aduh…. Makasih, Kujikawa." Kata Akihiko.

Tak lama kemudian, Pipi Akihiko pun sudah agak baikan, dia pun melanjutkan latihannya.

"Yak, yang kedua adalah angkat beban." Akihiko berjalan menuju barbel yang ada didekatnya, lalu dia mengangkatnya. Rise yang melihatnya, langsung kagum (lagi).

"Wach…. Gila ototnya!! Rise boleh pegang ya!!" Rise mendekati Akihiko lalu memegang lengannya. Akihiko yang tidak tahan geli (mungkin? –ditonjok-), langsung melepas barbelnya, alhasil, barbel bermassa 25kg tersebut jatuh menimpa Akihiko.

"UWAH!!!!" Akihiko berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh!! Sudah, kalau begini aku pulang saja deh!!" Akihiko membawa tasnya, lalu keluar.

"Senpai!! Tunggu!!" Rise berlari mengikuti Akihiko.

Rise berlari ke Akihiko, lalu memegang tangan Akihiko. Muka Akihiko langsung memerah.

"Hei…hei…"

"Supaya Senpai gak ninggalin Rise lagi!!" kata Rise sambil mempererat genggamannya.

Lalu, Akihiko dan Rise pergi ke Iwatodai Station, menunggu kereta, mereka berdua duduk di kursi.

"Oh iya!! Aku bawa bekal makan siang untuk Senpai, ayo makan!!!" Rise mengeluarkan tempat bekalnya. Akihiko membukanya. Dia melihat ada omelette, berwarna merah. Karena Akihiko menyukai warna merah, dia tidak curiga dengan makanan itu. Apalagi, dia tahu bahwa Rise adalah seorang artis terkenal, jadi dia pikir Rise pandai masak.

"Wah, kayaknya enak nih! Pakai warna merah pula! Makasih ya, Kujikawa!!" Akihiko memasukkan omelette itu kedalam mulutnya.

Tapi, Akihiko mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mulutnya mulai terasa panas, sangat panas, Lalu, rasanya mulai berubah menjadi seperti besi.

"U-ukh…" Akihiko mulai merinding.

"Gimana Senpai, enak kan?" Kata Rise

Lalu, Akihiko mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari sakunya, lalu dia menulis:

_Jika kalian membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku akan menulis pesan untuk dua orang:_

_Mitsuru: sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang, aku akan mengatakannya… aku mencintaimu, Mitsuru….._

_Ken: sekarang, aku akan bertemu Shinji di surga, mau titip pesan apa? Biar aku sampaikan kepadanya. _

Akihiko langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"E-eh? Senpai kenapa??" Kata Rise dengan memasang muka bloon.

End of Rise's Story

* * *

"Yak, cerita Rise selesai dech!!" Kata Rise mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Eh!? Sanada-senpainya gimana!? Kamu tinggalin gitu!?" Yosuke panik

"Nggak kok, dia langsung sadar, terus kabur ninggalin Rise gak tau kenapa, yaudah, Rise pulang sendiri aja dech…" Kata Rise dengan muka kecewa. Yang lain sweat drop

"Ukh… kasian juga…. Pertamakali nyoba Mystery Food X sih…" Kata Yosuke.

"Udah..udah…. siapa yang cerita sekarang?" Kata Souji

"Umm…. Kalau gitu aku aja ya…" Kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum.

"Ini adalah ceritaku bersama Yamagishi-san"

Yukiko's Story:

Yukiko dan Fuuka pergi ke Bookworm di Iwatodai Station, Untuk membeli buku memasak.

"Umm… mau beli buku memasak apa nih?" Yukiko melihat Fuuka yang sedang melihat-lihat buku.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, soalnya aku sudah punya semua, yaudah deh, ayo kita keluar." Kata Fuuka.

Lalu, mereka berdua keluar dari Bookworm, lalu menuju Paulownia Mall, untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang akan mereka masak.

"Yamagishi-san, mau masak apa?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Kalau aku sih….. maunya nasi goreng, kalau kamu?" Fuuka tanya balik.

"Nasi goreng… boleh juga…." Kata Yukiko.

Fuuka mulai mencari-cari bahan-bahan untuk nasi goreng mereka.

"Umm…. Cumi-cumi, gurita, ikan salmon, ikan tuna, rumput laut, apalagi ya…."

"Gimana kalau nasi gorengnya pakai tinta cumi, bukan kecap? Supaya warnyanya ada variasi." Yukiko memberikan saran yang… unik

"Boleh juga tuh, aku pernah baca di buku ada masakan cumi-cumi ditumis sama tintanya, pasti enak!" Fuuka mengambil cumi-cumi.

"Terus, supaya makanannya enak, diberi bumbu-bumbu, misalnya apa ya….." Yukiko melihat-lihat.

"Cabe, tomat, susu bubuk, bubuk kopi…. Kalau rasanya bermacam-macam pasti enak, aku juga pernah liat di buku ada roti bahannya dari bermacam-macam bahan, katanya sih enak" Kata Fuuka.

"Yasudah, ayo diambil!" Yukiko mulai mengambil bahan-bahannya.

Akhirnya, mereka selesai membeli bahan-bahannya, mereka pulang ke Dorm. Di tengah jalan….

"Eh, Yamagishi-san, kamu suka seseorang tidak?" Tanya Yukiko.

"E-eh, kenapa tanya seperti itu?" Muka Fuuka memerah.

"Yah.. karena kamu bilang, kamu memasak untuk orang yang kau sukai, jadi aku mau tanya, orang yang disukai Yamagishi-san itu siapa…." Kata Yukiko

"O-oohhh….." kata Fuuka, mukanya masih merah.

"Ba-baik, aku beritahu, orang yang kusukai… kau tahu kan, pria yang suka memakai topi, Junpei-kun?" Lanjut Fuuka, warna merah masih belum hilang dari mukanya.

"Iya, aku tahu, jadi itu ya… orang yang disukai Yamagishi-san.." Kata Yukiko.

"Iya, dia tuh walapun konyol dan aneh, tapi dia baik. Dan kadang-kadang, dia juga bisa keren. Sejak pacarnya meninggal, dia jadi sering sedih, makanya, aku mau membuat dia senang, dengan memasakkan makanan untuknya." Kata Fuuka, sampai sekarang, warna merah masih betah menempel di mukanya.

"Oh, iya, Seta-kun sudah memakan masakan Amagi-san?" Tanya Fuuka, akhirnya warna merah menghilang dari mukanya.

"So-Souji-kun!? Darimana kau tahu hal itu!?" Tanya Yukiko, sekarang giliran dia yang mukanya merah.

"Aku tahu itu dari Satonaka-san, dia yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Seta-kun.." Kata Fuuka

_"Chie……. Awas kau nanti, akan aku sebarkan bahwa kau waktu tidur selalu memeluk boneka Hanamura-kun!!" _Pikir Yukiko.

"Ada apa, Amagi-san?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…" Kata Yukiko

Mereka pulang ke Dorm.

End of Yukiko's Story

"Ceritaku sudah selesai" kata Yukiko.

"Hm? Kalau masaknya gimana?" Tanya Yosuke

"Kan sudah diceritakan sama Souji-kun…" Yukiko sedih, mengingatnya.

"A-ah.. sekali lagi maafkanlah aku.." Kata Souji panik

"Sudah…. Takapa" Yukiko tersenyum.

"Baik, yang terakhir adalah kami" kata Yosuke dan Chie bersamaan.

"Kamu aja yang cerita ya, Hanamura" Kata Chie sambil mukul pundak Yosuke.

"Iya…iya… tapi gak usah mukul pundak dong…." Kata Yosuke.

Yosuke and Chie's Story:

Yosuke dan Chie diajak Yukari keliling Iwatodai. Pertama mereka dibawa ke Iwatodai Station.

"Wah!! Ada restoran daging!! Ayo Hanamura, Takeba, kita kesana!! Hanamura, kamu yang traktir yah!!!" Chie berlari memasuki Beef Bowl Place.

"Wtf!? Masa aku sih!?" Yosuke kaget.

"Karena kamu banyak duitnya, ayo Takeba, kita makan sepuas-puasnya!!" Kata Chie

"Udah… aku gak usah…. Kasian Hanamura-kun, lagian aku gak mau gemuk." Kata Yukari.

"Oh.. Takeba, makasih… kamu baik banget, jauh beda sama cewek gendut ini" Yosuke gembira

Mendengar perkataan Yosuke, Chie tersinggung.

"APA KAMU BILANG!? HANAMURAAAAAA!!!!!!" Chie langsung menendang "masa depan" Yosuke.

"Awww!!!" Yosuke kesakitan. Yukari sweat drop.

"Sudah! Kalau gitu aku gak jadi makan aja dah!!" Selera makan Chie jadi hilang.

"Huuff… baguslah, duitku gak jadi ilang deh…" Yosuke menarik nafas lega.

"Ayo, selanjutnya kita ke Paulownia Mall!" Yukari tidak sengaja menarik tangan Yosuke. Mereka berdua mukanya langsung merah.

"A—ah, maaf" Yukari langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Gak apa-apa kok" muka Yosuke masih merah.

Chie yang melihat kejadian itu langsung cemberut, mungkin karena cemburu –di galactic punt-

"Woi! Cepet! Ayo ke Paulownia Mallnya!!" Chie teriak, menghentikan adegan romantis yang terjadi.

"I-iya, ayo!" kata Yukari.

Lalu, mereka bertiga menaiki kereta menuju Port Island Station, lalu ke Paulowia Mall.

"Wah, disana ada toko DVD! Mungkin ada Trial of the Dragon 3!" Chie berlari dengan semangat menuju Power Records. Yukari dan Yosuke sweat drop

"Kau punya teman yang bersemangat ya" Kata Yukari.

"Heh, iya" Yosuke tersenyum.

"Baik, karena Satonaka pasti masih lama disana, gimana kalau kita ke Chagall Café dulu?" Ajak Yukari.

"Boleh, ayo kesana." Kata Yosuke.

Di Chagall Café

"Oh iya Takeba, kamu seorang persona-users bukan?" Tanya Yosuke sambil meminum Ice Coffee yang dipesannya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Yukari Tanya balik.

"Aku Cuma mau Tanya, personamu itu arcananya apa, tipe apa?" Kata Yosuke

"Personaku, Isis of the Lovers Arcana, tipenya Wind alias Garu, selain itu, personaku juga punya healing skill." Kata Yukari.

"Hoo…."

"Baik, sekarang giliranku, pertanyaan yang sama denganmu." Kata Yukari.

"Personaku adalah Susano-o of the Magician Arcana, tipenya juga wind, punya healing skill juga, lalu mempunya physical attack, yang lumayan." Yosuke menjelaskan.

"Ooohhhh….."

Sementara itu, Chie yang sudah membeli DVD Trial of the Dragon 2 dan 3, keluar dari Power Records, Lalu dia melihat Yukari dan Yosuke sedang berduaan di Chagall Café.

"Hei! Ngapain mereka disana!?" Chie berjalan menuju Chagall Café, lalu mengintai, sekaligus menguping Yosuke dan Yukari.

"Oh iya, aku mau Tanya lagi, mungkin melenceng dari topik kita yang pertama. Baik, aku mau Tanya, kamu itu orangnya kaya gimana? Aku mau tahu banyak tentang diri kamu." Kata Yukari.

_"Hah!? Ngapin sih Tanya-tanya gituan, kayak wawancara aja." _Chie kaget.

"Eh? O-ok. Aku.. Cuma seorang pecundang yang selalu sendiri. Aku tidak pernah menganggap seseorang pun sebagai temanku. Aku egois. Aku juga cengeng, karena selalu menangisi orang yang kusuka, yang sudah lama mati." Kata Yosuke, dia terseyum, tapi Yukari tahu kalau dia sedih.

"Hanamura-kun….." Yukari juga jadi ikut sedih.

"Tapi, itu dulu, sekarang, aku jadi lebih tegar, tidak egois, dan juga, aku tidak pernah merasa sendiri lagi! Mungkin karena aku telah mendapat persona, dan juga karena personaku telah berubah. Mungkin kalau aku tidak punya persona, mungkin aku akan selamanya seperti itu…. Selain itu, aku juga telah menyukai orang lain, yang masih hidup pastinya."  
Yosuke yang tadinya sedih, sekarang jadi tersenyum gembira.

"Hanamura-kun….." Yukari mengucapkan kata yang sama, tapi dia tersenyum.

"Yak, sekarang giliranku, pertanyaanku sama dengan pertanyaanku. Kamu itu kayak gimana?" Tanya Yosuke.

_"Heh!? Si Hanamura juga kenapa Tanya yang begituan!?" _Chie kaget sekaligus kesel.

"Aku, ya…. Aku adalah seorang wanita egois, yang maunya sendiri, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus bertarung. Bahkan, aku tidak mau bertarung, tidak mau mempunyai kekuatan ini. Kesimpulannya, aku adalah seorang yang tanpa tujuan, tidak tahu kemana harus pergi." Yukari sedih.

"Takeba…." Yosuke ikut sedih, melihat Yukari sedih.

"Hehe… jangan sedih dong… itu dulu. Sekarang ya… aku sudah berubah, tidak seperti dulu. Aku sudah berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Dan aku sudah punya tujuan bertarung, aku bertarung untuk ayahku yang sudah meninggal!" Yukari yang tadinya sedih jadi terseyum.

"Takeba…." Yosuke juga ikutan tersenyum.

_"Tunggu!? Kok sifat mereka hampir sama, terus dialognya juga sama!? Kok gini sih!? Ini salah Authornya nih!!" _Chie makin kesel. Tunggu, kenapa Chie malah nyalahin Author? Ah biarin…. Entar dihukum di "Bacotan Dari Fallen Author".

Lalu, Chie masih melihat Yukari dan Yosuke yang masih banyak mengobrol tentang banyak hal.  
Seperti misalnya, pengalaman Yukari di Yakushima, Pengalaman Yosuke waktu School Campout,dll. Di tengah percakapan mereka, Yukari sempat berpikir begini,

_"Hanamura-kun, lumayan juga" _Yukari tersenyum, melihat Yosuke yang sedang meminum Ice Coffee

_"Iiikh!! Mereka kok akrab banget sih!!!" _Chie udah mencapai puncak kekesalannya.

"Oh, sudah jam segini, pulang yuk!" Yosuke melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh iya, Satonaka mana?" Tanya Yukari

"Oh iya, kasian kita tinggalin dia, kita cari yuk!" Yosuke beranjak dari kursinya.

"I-iya, ayo!!" Yukari juga beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku gak usah dicari, aku udah ada disini!!" Kata Chie dari kejauhan.

"Lho!? Satonaka? Kamu daritadi nungguin kami?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Ya, emang kenapa?" kata Chie dengan nada kesal.

"Duh… maaf ya…" Kata Yukari.

"Iya..iya… tapi sekarang pulang ya, dah kemaleman nih!!" Kata Chie, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Hey… maafin kami dong… entar aku beliin fillet mignon deh….." Kata Yosuke.

"Fillet Mignon!? Ok deh… aku maafin!!" Chie langsung gembira.

"Tapi, sekarang kan udah kemaleman nih, kita pulang aja ke Dorm dulu, entar aku traktir kamu kapan-kapan deh" Kata Yosuke.

"Ok deh, tapi janji yah!!" Kata Chie.

Mereka bertiga pun pulang ke dorm.

End of Yosuke and Chie's Story

"Yak, itulah ceritaku!!" Yosuke menutup ceritanya.

"Oh iya, inget ya!! Traktir aku Fillet Mignon!!" kata Chie

"Iya…. Iya….." Kata Yosuke.

"Hmm… jadi, kamu sama Takeba akrab ya, Satonaka, kamu ada saingan nih." Souji bercanda.

"Hmmph…." Chie langsung menatap Souji dengan tatapan membunuh.

"E-eh… maaf" Souji panik

"Baik, karena kita sudah selesai, mari kita temui S.E.E.S. di bawah." Kata Naoto sambil beranjak dari kursinya, lalu menuruni tangga ke bawah, diikuti oleh yang lain.

Sementara itu, di Lounge lantai 1

"Ahh…. Males dah gua… dah capek-capek ngilangin Tartarus sama Abyss of Time, eh Tartarus malah ada lagi, capek deh…. Tapi seneng kok, bisa bertarung lagi!!" Kata Junpei.

"Abyss of Time?" Minato tidak tahu.

"Abyss of Time itu seperti Tartarus, tapi ada dibawah tanah, lokasinya di Dorm ini. Setelah kau mengalahkan Nyx, kau pingsan kan? Kau tidak bangun-bangun, membuat kami khawatir. Lalu, di lounge ini, munculah sesuatu, nah itu dinamakan Abyss of Time. Untuk menghilangkannya, kita harus mengalahkan biangnya, Erebus, setelah kami mengalahkannya, pintu kamarmu tidak lagi terkunci, dan kau sadar." Mitsuru menjelaskan.

"Hoo…." Minato menganggukkan kepalanya.  
Lalu, S.E.E.S. mendengar suara langkah kaki dari atas, lalu mereka melihat Investigation Team menuruni tangga.

"Bagaimana, sudah selesai?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Sudah" Jawab Naoto.

"Oh iya, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian. Kalian itu sebenarnya datang dari mana? Jawab dengan jujur." Kata Mitsuru.

"Baik, kami jujur. Kami berasal dari kota kecil bernama Inaba. Waktu itu, kami semua sedang berada di sebuah Department Store milik Hanamura-senpai, yang biasanya sebagai tempat kami berkumpul. Waktu itu, kami berencana untuk pesta di dalam Midnight Channel, tapi, tiba-tiba TV yang berfungsi sebagai portal untuk ke Midnight Channel itu rusak, sehingga kami dibawa ke sini. Oh iya, ini Iwatodai bukan, sepertinya kita masih bisa pulang ke Inaba, iya kan?" Naoto menjelaskan.

"Naoto-kun…. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang ke Inaba…." Kata Yukiko sambil menunjuk layar TV.

31 Agustus 2010… itulah tulisan yang ada di TV

To Be Continued

Yak, chapter 7 selesai *drink coffee*

Deal: yak, selesai, kalian boleh istirahat dulu.

Chie: Author, saya mau nanya. Hanamura ngomong gini, dia sekarang suka orang lain, siapa orang yang disukainya?

Deal: Tanya aja sama Yosukenya sendiri

Chie: Hei, Hanamura!! Siapa orang yang kamu sukai?  
Yosuke: *sweat drop* ngapain aku kasih tahu ke kamu?

Chie: Iiih!! Bikin penasaran aja?

Souji: eh, kenapa Tanya-tanya sih? Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya… karena kamu suka sama Yosuke…. Hehehehehe…..

Yosuke: Sa-Satonaka suka sama aku?

Souji: yup, dia ngomong ke aku waktu itu.

Yosuke: saya baru baca naskah tadi… kata Amagi dia suka meluk boneka aku? *blush*

Chie: Yukiko!! Seta-kun!! –Ngejar-ngejar mereka berdua-

Souji dan Yukiko: -kabur-

Yang lain kecuali Yosuke: -sweat drop-

Kanji: Itu, katanya Satonaka-senpai mau dihukum, kok gak jadi?

Deal: gimana mau ngehukum, dia lagi ngambek gitu, entar saya yang dihukum sama si Chie

Kanji: hhoo….. –sweatdrop-

Deal: makasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview!! Sampai nanti di chapter 8!!!


	8. Back to School!

P12

Summary: Liburan musim panas sudah selesai, Ayo Semua Sekolah Lagi!!

Disclaimer: Persona4 dan Persona3 punya Atlus . Yang saya punya hanya FFIC ini. Kalau Persona4 punya saya, Entar di tengah-tengah dan Akhir cerita akan ada banyak adegan romantis Yosuke x Chie.

Yak, Chapter 8 Update, Enjoy~

**=====================================================================================================  
**

31 Agustus 2010… itulah tulisan yang terlihat di TV

"2010!? Bercanda kan!? Berarti kita gak bisa pulang dong!!" Naoto kaget setengah mati. Ternyata mereka ada di waktu yang berbeda.

"Memangnya kenapa, Shirogane?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Kami itu berasal dari waktu yang berbeda, kami dari tahun 2012, ternyata portal itu membawa kami ke tempat dan waktu yang berbeda." Jawab Naoto dengan wajah sedih.

" Terdengar aneh… tapi kami percaya kok…. Sudah masalah ini diselesaikan nanti saja, sekarang kalian siap-siap untuk sekolah besok, aku mendaftarkan kalian di sekolah yang sama dengan kami, Gekkoukan Gakuen." Kata Mitsuru

"Baik, Senpai!!" Jawab Investigation Team serempak.

Lalu, Investigation dan S.E.E.S. ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

**Lalu, Di Kamar Yukari…  
**  
"Hei, boleh gak, aku panggil kamu Chie?" Tanya Yukari.

"Boleh saja, kalau gitu aku panggil kamu Yukari ya!" Kata Chie sambil meminum Coca Cola.

"Ok… ok…. Oh iya, aku mau tanya…" Kata Yukari.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kamu suka sama Hanamura-kun ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chie kaget, sehingga dia menyemburkan Coca Cola yang ada di mulutnya, mengenai Yukari.

"A-ah, maaf"

"Gak apa-apa… santai aja…" Yukari mengelap mukanya dengan bajunya.

"Kenapa tanya kayak gitu?"

"Gak apa-apa, Cuma…. Entar nanti pagi kamu ke dapur di Dorm lantai 1 jam 6.15, ya?"

"Ohh…. Ok….."

Lalu, mereka berdua pun tidur.

Paginya, jam 6.15 sesuai waktu yang ditentukan, Chie pergi kedapur, dia melihat….

_"Wtf!? Yukari sama Hanamura lagi berdua!? Masak berdua!?" _Chie kaget, lebih kaget daripada waktu lihat Yukari dan Yosuke berdua di Chagall Café.

Sementara itu di dapur, Yosuke dan Yukari masak bersama. Di Luar dugaan Yosuke itu pandai masak.

"Wah, kamu jago masak ya!" Yukari kagum.

"Heheh, makasih." Yosuke tersenyum.

"Kapan- kapan, ajarin aku ya!" Kata Yukari.

"Boleh… boleh…." Kata Yosuke sambil melanjutkan membuat makanan.

_"Jadi dia nyuruh kebawah buat ngeliatin ini!? Unforgiveable!!!!" _Chie mulai kesal, badannya gemetaran, tangannya mengepal.

"Oh iya, Hanamura-kun, kamu kan pernah bilang kalau kamu punya orang yang kamu sukai, siapa sih orangnya?" Tanya Yukari kepada Yosuke yang sedang mengiris bawang.

"Hah!?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Yukari, Yosuke kaget, sehingga tidak sengaja mengiris tangannya sendiri.

"Aww…." Yosuke kesakitan sambil memegang jarinya.

"Ah!? Hanamura-kun!? Kamu gak apa-apa!? Sini aku ambilkan plester!!" Yukari mengambil plester dari kotak obat yang ada di dekat dapur. Lalu memberikannya ke Yosuke.

"U-ugh.. makasih…" Yosuke menempelkan plester ke jarinya.

"Duh…. Maaf ya yang tadi…"

"Gak apa-apa…"

"Ok, balik ke pertanyaan tadi…. Siapa yang kamu suka?"

"Umm… baik deh kalau kamu maksa…. Orang yang kusuka adalah…. Cewek aneh yang sangat menyukai Kung-fu, Satonaka. Aku sebenarnya sukanya sama cewek yang anggun, tapi anehnya aku suka, aneh, kan?" Muka Yosuke merah.

"Gak aneh kok, lagian cinta itu kan buta, gak mengenal wajah, sikap, dll…. Iya kan?"

"Iya….. kau benar…"

_"Jadi, Hanamura suka sama aku?" _Perkataan Yosuke terdengar oleh Chie, mukanya memerah.  
Dia tersenyum, mukanya masih merah.

_"Arigatou, Yukari….." _Chie berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Sudah kuduga…. Chie ya……" Yukari tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini ya."

"Iya… iya…."

"Baik, sekarang giliran kamu yang kasih tau siapa…. Heheh….." Sekarang Yosuke yang tersenyum.

"Hah!? Kenapa!?"

"Ya, kan gak adil, aku ngasih tau… kamu nggak…"

"Ok… ok…. Tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya…. Orang yang kusuka….. itu…. Minato-kun."

"Minato-kun? Cowok rambut biru yang pemales itu?"

"I-iya, tapi dia keren, baik, pinter, juga ganteng. Tapi…. Gak kayak kamu, kalau kamu masih bisa ngedapetin Chie, kalau aku sih…. Kayaknya gak bisa…."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Tau kan, cewek robot yang selalu ada di dekat Minato-kun, Aigis"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya.. dia selalu di dekat Minato-kun, nempel terus…. Selain itu…. Di sekolah, waktu hari kelulusan, aku melihat Minato-kun tidur di pangkuan Aigis. Selain itu, setelah kami melawan Erebus, Pintu kamar Minato-kun tidak terkunci lagi, dia sadar dari pingsannya. Yah… tentu saja kami senang melihatnya sudah sadar… terutama Aigis… yang langsung berlari kearahnya, lalu memeluknya erat….. itulah yang membuatku tidak yakin… apa aku bisa mendapatkannya….. mungkin seharusnya aku mencari cowok lain saja ya….." Yukari sedih.

"Takeba……" Yosuke ikut sedih.

"Kalau gitu, mau sama aku?" Lanjutnya, dia tersenyum.

"Hah!?" Yukari kaget.

"Canda…. Canda……" Yosuke tertawa kecil.

"Huh…. Kirain…… lagian kamu kan udah punya Chie"

"Belum…. Aku kan belum resmi jadi pacarnya dia…. Besok deh disekolah aku tembak dia…"

"Oh….. Good Luck, Hanamura-kun"

"Makasih…."

Lalu, Yukari dan Yosuke melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka. Lalu mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dari atas, ya, itu adalah langkah kaki teman-teman mereka yang bangun dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Wah… sudah jam 7….." Yukari melihat jam.

"Terasa cepat ya…" Kata Yosuke.

S.E.E.S. dan Investigation Team, melihat mereka berdua. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"Wew…. Yuka-tan….. mesra banget…." Kata Junpei dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Stupei!!! Jangan salah paham!!! Kami Cuma memasak saja kok!!!" Yukari menginjak kaki Junpei.

"Aww… sakit…. Kenapa harus injek kaki sih…." Junpei kesakitan.

"Bodo Amat!!"

Yang Lain sweat drop.

"Baik, kalian berdua yang masak kan? Makanannya mana?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Ini…. Ini…." Yosuke membawa sepiring besar Nasi Goreng, lalu menaruhnya di meja makan.

**Saat Makan**

"Wah enak!" Kata Ken.

"Gak nyangka Hanamura-kun pintar masak" Kata Yukiko.

"Heheh…. Makasih…" Yosuke tersenyum.

"Enak banget… jauh sama nasi goreng yang aku makan kemaren… ups!" Kata Souji. Yukiko dan Fuuka langsung menunduk kecewa.

"Ahh… maaf……." Souji panik.

Setelah makan, S.E.E.S. dan Investigation Team (Kecuali Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru, dan Kuma) bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

"Yak, apa kalian siap?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Iya!" Kata Investigation Team serempak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sekolah…"

Yak, semua pergi ke Gekkoukan Gakuen. Kecuali Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang sudah lulus, Ken yang masih SD, Kuma yang males, dan Koromaru karena dia anjing.

Dari Dorm, mereka menaiki kereta di Iwatodai Station menuju Port Island Station, lalu ke Gekkoukan Gakuen.

"Yak, selamat datang di Gekkoukan Gakuen, semoga betah…" Kata Yukari kepada Investigation Team.

"Apa mau kami perlihatkan dulu, isi-isi sekolah ini? Supaya tidak kebingungan." Tanya Fuuka.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih…. Kami sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya…" Kata Souji.

"Ha? Kapan?" Tanya Junpei.

"Waktu acara sekolah ke Port Island dulu, tahun 2011 pastinya…." Jawab Naoto.

"Ohh…. Pantas kami tidak melihat kalian…" Kata Junpei.

"Baik, karena kalian sudah tahu, kami duluan ke kelas ya, kalian ke Faculty Office dulu, untuk mengetahui kalian di kelas yang mana." Kata Fuuka sambil berjalan masuk. Diikuti Junpei, Minato, dan Yukari.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana.." Ajak Yosuke.

**Di Faculty Office.  
**  
"Yak silahkan masuk…" Kata Toriumi-sensei.

"Whoa… whoa…. Banyak sekali murid barunya….."

"Salam kenal, Sensei…" Kata Investigation Team bersamaan.

"Baik, sekarang, saya akan memberitahu kelas-kelas kalian:

Tatsumi Kanji, Kujikawa Rise, Shirogane Naoto di kelas 2-E

Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie di kelas 3-F

Seta Souji, Amagi Yukiko di kelas 3-E."

"Baik, karena saya sudah memberitahukan kelasnya, sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat pergi ke kelas kalian masing-masing untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Baik, Sensei!" Jawab Investigation Team serempak. Lalu keluar dari Faculty Office.

**Di Kelas 3-E.**

"Yah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Ekoda-sensei kepada Yukiko dan Souji.

"Namaku Seta Souji, Nice To Meet You."

"Ehh…. Dia cakep juga…" Kata seorang cewek.

"Iya…. Aku setuju.." Kata cewek yang lain.

"Sudah… sudah…. Selanjutnya, kamu." Kata Ekoda-sensei kepada Yukiko.

"Hai, namaku Amagi Yukiko, mohon bantuannya."

"Wah… cantik juga…" Kata seorang cowok.

"Saingannya Takeba-san tuh…" Kata cowok yang lain.

"Baik, sekarang, silahkan duduk di kursi…. Dimana ya…." Ekoda-sensei mencari-cari kursi yang kosong.

"Yak, Seta, kamu duduk di sebelah Tomochika, dan Amagi, kamu duduk di sebelah Yamagishi." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kursi yang dimaksud, Yukiko dan Souji berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk.

Souji duduk di sebelah Kenji, Yukiko duduk di sebelah Fuuka.

"Salam kenal Seta, aku Tomochika Kenji!" Kenji menjulurkan tangannya pada Souji.

"Salam kenal.." Mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"Eh… aku mau tanya nih……." Kata Kenji.

"Tanya apa?"

"Umm…. Entar aja deh….."

**Sementara itu, di 3-F.  
**

"Yak, sekarang, ada dua murid baru disini, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Toriumi-sensei.

"Salam kenal, namaku Hanamura Yosuke."

"Yo, Aku Satonaka Chie, Mohon bantuannya."

"Baik, sekarang kalian duduk di…… Hanamura, kamu duduk di sebelah Iori, dan Satonaka, kamu duduk di sebelah Takeba." Toriumi-sensei menunjuk kursi-kursi yang dimaksud.

"Umm… Sensei, di sebelahku bukannya sudah ada orang?" Tanya Junpei.

"Selama tidak ada orang disitu, maka tidak ada yang punya. Jadi, kalian harus hadir di sekolah ini. Life is nothing but a musical chair game, jadi berhati-hatilah." Jawab Toriumi-sensei.

Yang lain sweat drop. Yosuke dan Chie berjalan kearah kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Toriumi-sensei tadi.

**Lunchtime**

Yukari mendekati kursi Yosuke dan Junpei.

"Gak nyangka, ternyata kita sekelas." Kata Yukari.

"Iya" Jawab Yosuke singkat.

"Oh iya, Chie nunggu kamu di rooftop, katanya mau ngomong sesuatu." Kata Yukari.

"Hm? Mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Gak tau tuh…. Mendingan kamu kesana aja.." Kata Yukari.

"Ohh… ok…" Yosuke keluar kelas.

"Wooo… ada apa nih? C'mon, give me the dirt…." Kata Junpei.

"Bukan urusanmu…" Jawab Yukari cuek

"….." Junpei mojok di pinggir kelas.

**Sementara itu, di 3-E.  
**  
"Hey….. Seta…." Kata Kenji pada Souji.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Aku mau diskusi nih…."

"Diskusi apa?"

"Kau tahu kan, Amagi Yukiko anak baru itu…"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kamu temannya, kan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku mau tanya, dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Dia cantik nih…. Kayaknya aku jatuh cinta deh….."

"Ha!? Maaf, tapi Yukiko sudah punya pacar…."

"Yukiko!? Kamu memanggilnya Yukiko!?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku mau keluar dulu, dah…" Lanjut Souji sambil beranjak dari kursi, lalu keluar.

"Yah…. Ternyata Amagi sudah punya pacar ya…. Ternyata Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki pacar…" Kenji menunduk kecewa.

**Lalu, di rooftop**

Yosuke sampai di rooftop, dia melihat Chie yang berdiri sambil melihat pemandangan.

"Hei…. Satonaka." Sapa Yosuke.

"Oh.. akhirnya kamu datang juga.." Chie berjalan mendekati Yosuke.

"Ok… sekarang, ada apa?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Aku…. Mau bilang….."

"Bilang apa?"

"Aku….. suka…. Kamu…" Muka Chie langsung merah.

Yosuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Heh..... sama… aku juga suka kamu"

"Aku tau itu… makanya sekarang aku berani menyatakan cintaku, karena aku tahu, kamu juga suka aku…"

"Tau darimana?"

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Yukari tadi pagi"

"Oh… iya…… waktu tadi pagi….."

"Jadi, kita sudah resmi berpacaran, kan? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu… Yosuke, dan kamu memanggilku Chie?"

"Heh, iya dong, kita kan dah pacaran"

"Heehe…. Istirahat masih lama, kita ngobrol yang lain, yuk!" Chie duduk di kursi.

Chie dan Yosuke mengobrol. Tanpa sadar mereka sedang dilihat oleh Investigation Team dan S.E.E.S.

Pikiran Yukari:

_"Heh…. Aku berhasil…."_

Pikiran Junpei:

_"Coba aja Chidori masih idup…."_

Pikiran Fuuka:

_"Coba saja aku bisa seberani Satonaka-san…."_

Pikiran Minato:

_"Ngantuk….. pengen tidur…"_

Pikiran Aigis:

_"Jadi, seperti ini ya, cara seorang wanita menyatakan perasaan suka kepada seorang pria.."_

Pikiran Naoto:

_"Romantis sekali mereka berdua…"_

Pikiran Kanji:

_"Aku juga mau kayak gitu sama Naoto…."_

Pikiran Rise:

_"Bisa gak yach, Rise bisa sama Sanada-senpai…"_

Pikiran Yukiko:

_"Selamat, Chie!"_

Pikiran Souji:

_"Aku mah udah dari kapan sama Yukiko…."_

Lalu, bel sudah dibunyikan, saatnya masuk kelas lagi.

"Wah, sudah masuk kelas, ya?" Chie beranjak dari kursinya.

"Iya, ayo, kita balik ke kelas!" Yosuke juga beranjak dari kursinya.

Yosuke dan Chie meninggalkan rooftop, dan kembali ke kelas, tidak sadar bahwa mereka dilihat oleh teman-temannya.

**Sementara Itu, Di 3-F**

Ono-sensei sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah, dengan memakai "helm" nya.

"Wew…. Helmnya…." Kata Yosuke.

Di meja Yukari dan Chie,

"Hei, Yukari…" Chie berbisik pada Yukari.

"Ada apa?"

"…… Arigatou"

"Sama-sama" Yukari tersenyum.

**After School**

"Yak, sekolah sudah selesai, ayo pulang bersama!" Kata Fuuka

Mereka pulang ke Dorm.

**Di Dorm**

"Welcome Back, gimana sekolahnya?" Tanya Mitsuru kepada Investigation Team.

"Yah…. Lumayan… tidak jauh beda dengan sekolah kami, tapi ini lebih besar, dan modern." Kata Yosuke.

"Oh iya, sebaiknya kalian ikut Klub, Atau Student Council" Mitsuru memberi saran.

"Untuk penjelasan, sebaiknya kalian tanya Yukari atau Yamagishi saja" Lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, kalian tidak terlalu lelah, kan?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Tidak, iya kan?" Tanya Souji kepada Teman-temannya.

"Tidak" Jawab Investigation Team.

"Kalau gitu, kita bisa kesana…" Akihiko tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Tartarus?" Tanya Yukari.

"Yeah…. Sekalian kita memperkenalkan Tartarus pada mereka…" Jawab Akihiko.

"Tartarus? Apaan tuh? Merek Pasta Gigi?" Tanya Kuma yang lagi main sama Koromaru.

"Supaya kalian lebih mengerti, kita langsung kesana saja, kita tunggu dulu sampai Tengah Malam…" Kata Akihiko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, setelah makan malam, kita boleh tidur dulu sebentar, kan?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Silahkan saja…" Kata Akihiko.

Setelah Makan Malam, S.E.E.S. dan Investigation Team tidur.

11.59.58

11.59.59

12.00.00

Dark Hour datang…….

"Semua, Bangun!!" Perintah Mitsuru dari Command Room.

**-Bacotan Dari Fallen Author-**

Deal: Yeah!! Chap 8 Selesai Juga!!

Kuma: Kuma mau protes nich!! Masa Kuma gak sekolah!?

Deal: Protes? Mau dicium Hanako kalau gitu….

Kuma: Eh…. Gak jadi protes deh…

Deal: Bagus….. bagus….

Souji: btw, kok peran saya cuman dikit di chapter ini?

Kanji: saya juga

Kuma: Kuma juga!!

Naoto: iya, saya juga

Yukiko: aku sih, gak apa-apa

Rise: Rise juga cuman dikit!!

Yosuke: eits, ini kan chapter kita, iya kan, Chie?

Chie: iya dong, Yosu!

Deal: Yup, benar sekali. Nanti yang lain akan saya perbanyak di chap berikutnya deh….

Semua kecuali Yosuke Chie: Janji ya!!!

Deal: Yah, terimakasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Sampai bertemu lagi di Chapter 9!!


	9. Exploring the Toothpaste

**PERSONA12 CHAPTER 9: Exploring the Toothpaste**

**-Mohon Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya lama banget updatenya-**

**Disclaimer: Persona4 dan Persona3 punya ATLUS. Kalau saya Cuma punya FFIC ini doang.**

**Baiklah, Enjoy!**

**P12**

"Semua bangun!" Perintah Mitsuru dari Command Room.

Semua mengganti baju mereka, lalu keluar dari kamar mereka, lalu berkumpul di Lounge.

"Apa semua sudah lengkap?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Sudah!" Jawab semua serempak.

"Bagus…. Bagus… kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi…"

Semua keluar dari Dorm. Lalu pergi ke Gekkoukan High School. Sekarang telah menjadi Tartarus.

"Hah! Tempat itu sekolah kita! Waktu malemnya jadi gini!" Kanji kaget.

"Iya… biar aku jelaskan di dalam…" Kata Mitsuru

Tartarus 1st Floor.

"Baik, semua sudah siap?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Sudah siap!" Jawab semua serempak.

"Tunggu, senjata kami mana?" Tanya Souji.

"Oh iya, ini senjata kalian, aku tadi membelinya…." Akihiko memberikan senjata senjata pada Investigation Team.

"Oh, terimakasih." Kata Naoto sambil mengambil senjatanya.

"Yak, semua sudah bersenjata, kan? Baiklah, mari kita mulai" Kata Mitsuru.

"Sebelumnya, kita bagi dulu 3 kelompok:

Arisato's Team:

-Arisato  
-Tatsumi  
-Akihiko  
-Shirogane  
-Aku

Aigis's Squad:

-Aigis  
-Kuma  
-Amagi  
-Amada  
-Iori

Seta's Troops:

-Seta  
-Hanamura  
-Satonaka  
-Yukari  
-Koromaru

Ok, itulah pembagian kelompoknya, Yamagishi dan Kujikawa, tolong bantu kami dari jauh, ya!" Lanjut Mitsuru.

"Baik, Senpai" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Baik, Ayo !" Kata Mitsuru sambil berjalan menuju access point, lalu menghilang. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

**Tartarus, Harabah Block**

Ketiga tim itu berpisah. Melalui jalannya masing-masing.

**Minato's Team Side:**

Dipimpin oleh Minato, mereka tidak menemukan Shadow. Mereka malah menemukan banyak sekali uang, dan item. Beruntung sekali.

"Beruntung sekali kita" Kata Naoto.

"Tapi, kita tetap harus hati-hati…." Kata Akihiko.

"Betul sekali kata Akihiko, lagian aku melihat ada 5 shadow mendekati kita, waspadalah!" Kata Mitsuru yang melihat ada 5 Shadow yang mendekatinya.

**Battle!**

"Ayo kita MULAI!" Akihiko menaruh evoker di kepalanya.

"Hah!" Naoto dan Kanji kaget.

"Tenang, itu adalah cara kami memanggil persona." Kata Mitsuru.

"Ohh…." Kanji dan Naoto mengangguk.

"Caesar!" Akihiko menekan pelatuk evokernya. Keluarlah persona Emperor Arcana yang berwarna putih, tangan kanannya memegang pedang, dan tangan kirinya memegang globe (?). Itulah Caesar.

"Marakunda!" Caesar langsung mengangkat globenya, lalu meng-cast Marakunda, yang menyebabkan pertahanan Shadow-shadow berjenis Phantom, Hermit Arcana tersebut menurun.

"Yak, defensenya sudah menurun ayo serang!" Kata Kanji dengan penuh semangat.

"Heheh…." Sebuah kartu tarot melayang didepan Kanji.

"Persona!" Kanji memukul kartu tersebut hingga hancur, lalu keluarlah persona Emperor Arcana, Robot merah dengan stiker api, berkumis panjang, dan memegang pedang. Itulah Rokuten Maou.

"Vile Assault!" Rokuten Maou menebas Shadow tersebut, Shadow itu pun terbelah. Lalu menghilang.

"Bagus, Tatsumi-kun!" Naoto mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kanji.

"Sekarang giliranku! Yamato-Takeru!" Naoto menembak kartu tarot yang ada didepannya. Lalu keluarlah persona Fortune Arcana, memakai seragam putih, memegang pedang. Yamato-Takeru.

"Tempest Slash!" Yamato-Takeru juga menebas Shadow tersebut berkali-kali. Tapi Shadow itu masih hidup.

"Aku juga gak mau ketinggalan!" Kata Minato.

"Surt! Ragnarok!" Minato menekan pelatuk evoker yang ada dikepalanya, Lalu keluarlah persona Magician Arcana, berbadan hitam, dan membawa pedang api, Surt. Lalu, Surt mengangkat pedangnya, lalu api yang sangat besar membakar shadow itu sampai hangus, lalu menghilang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengakhiri ini, Artemisia!" Mitsuru juga menekan pelatuk evoker yang ada di kepalanya, keluarlah persona Empress Arcana, bertopeng merah, dna memegang cambuk besi, Artemisia.

"Mabufudyne!" Artemisia menarik cambuknya, keluarlah es-es besar yang menutupi Shadow-shadow itu, lalu pecah. Shadow-shadow itu menghilang.

"Hebat Mitsuru, masih sehebat dulu… heheh" Kata Akihiko.

"Terimakasih, Akihiko, mari kita lanjut…" Jawab Mitsuru

Mereka melanjutkan eksplorasi mereka.

**Aigis's Squad Side:**

"Buaakk!" Suara yang keluar dari sebuah peti itu menandakan bahwa SP dan HP Aigis's Squad menjadi setengah.

"Ah sial!, Baiklah, Soma!" Aigis menggunakan Soma untuk yang ke 5kalinya. HP dan SP Aigis's Squad kembali normal.

"Duh… kenapa sih kita sial melulu!" Junpei mengeluh.

"Mungkin, ada pembawa sial disini.,…" Mata Yukiko mengarah ke Kuma.

"Ech! Kok Kuma sich!" Kuma protes.

"Aku Cuma menduga saja…" Kata Yukiko.

"Look Out! 10 Shadow mendekat! Kok banyak amat sih!" Teriak Aigis.

"What The Fu- ! 10 Shadow! Maksimalnya kan lima!" Junpei kaget.

"Gah, whatever, tak peduli berapapun, aku akan mengalahkannya, iya kan, Chidori?" Lanjutnya.

**Battle!**

-Mass Destruction, play-

"Ok, Chidori, Mano a Mano, let's do this!" Junpei menekan pelatuk evokernya. Keluarlah persona Magician Arcana berwarna merah, bersayap. Itulah Trismegistus.

"Maragidyne!" Trismegistus merentangkan sayapnya, keluarlah api-api yang membakar semua shadow tersebut, tapi mereka belum mati.

"Ah, sial.." Kata Junpei.

"Baik, sekarang gilranku!" Giliran Ken yang menekan pelatuk evokernya. Keluarlah persona Justice Arcana yang berukuran besar, berwarna oranye, Kala-Nemi.

"Mahamaon!" Keluarlah cahaya terang dibawah shadow-shadow tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, shadow-shadow tersebut menghilang karena kekuatan cahaya.

"Wew, hebat juga, lumayan buat anak pendek yang suka buka doujin Yuri" Puji (?) Kuma

"Ternyata, Amada-kun kecil-kecil udah buka gituan ya…." Kata Yukiko.

"Akkh! KUMAAAAA!" Ken ngambek, dia menusuk- nusuk tubuh Kuma dengan Tombaknya. Untung saja Kuma memakai Bear Suit. Jadi lukanya tidak cukup parah. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Ah, sudah! Ayo lanjut!" Setelah puas menghabisi Kuma. Ken pergi duluan. Diikuti oleh yang lain. Meninggalkan Kuma sendirian.

"Yukiko-san, Doujin Yuri itu apa?" Tanya Aigis dengan nada polos

"I-Itu bukan apa-apa…" Jawab Yukiko

**Souji's Troops**

"Hmmm… kita belum menemukan apa-apa disini….." Souji melihat sekeliling

"Iya" Kata Yosuke singkat

Mereka lengah, tak sadar ada Shadow arcana Chariot yang menerkam Yukari, tapi Yosuke sadar, dia lari, lalu melindunginya.

"Takeba, Kamu gak apa-apa?" Kata Yosuke sambil menebas Shadow itu dengan kunai-nya.

"Yeah, aku gak apa-apa? Makasih, Hanamura-kun"

"Heh, sama-sama"

Di kejauhan, Chie yang melihatnya terlihat sedikit marah, cemburu.

"Hei, Watch out! 4 Shadow lain mendatangi kita!" Souji memperingati semua.

"Right…. Oke Sou, mari beraksi lagi!" Kata Yosuke sangat bersemangat

**Battle**

"Okay, let's have some fun!" Yosuke menebas kartu tarot yang ada di depannya. Keluar persona arcana Magician yang berambut merah, dan lingkaran.. yang berputar di badannya, Susano-O.

"Brave Blade!" Susano-O jungkir balik, lalu melepaskan lingkaran yang ada di tubuhnya, menebas 1 Shadow, lenyap.

"Oh yeah!"

"Aku gak akan kalah denganmu, Yosu! Tam Lin!" Souji meremas kartu tarot yang ada di depannya. Keluar persona arcana Sun yang tampan, memakai armor biru-kehijauan, dan memegang Tombak yang dikenal dengan nama "Gae Bolg".

"Brave Blade" Tam Lin menebas 1 Shadow dengan, kuat, melenyapkannya.

"Heh, kau pakai Brave Blade juga, eh?" kata Yosuke

"Oke deh, aku juga ikutan!" Chie, yang dari tadi tidak terlihat, menendang kartu tarotnya. Keluarlah persona arcana Chariot yang memakai armor hitam-putih, Suzuka-Gongen.

"God's Hand!" Ada tangan besar dari langit, memukul 1 Shadow, hingga lenyap.

"Ok, yang terakhir punyaku ya!" Yukari menekan pelatuk evokernya. Keluarlah persona arcana Lovers yang bentuknya aneh (yah… susah dijelaskan, maaf ya Yukari), Isis.

"Garudyne!" Angin yang sangat kuat, melukai Shadow terkahir itu hingga lenyap.

dan semua Shadow pun lenyap.

"Oh yeah! Keren sekali penampilan kalian semua!" kata Yosuke

Koromaru, yang gak keliatan sama sekali, menggonggong dengan marah.

"Oh, kita lupa denganmu, Koro-chan, maaf ya" Kata Yukari sambil mengelus Koromaru.

**Dan…. Mereka semua berkumpul lagi.**

"Ah… sepertinya hanya sampai sini, ayo kita lanjut ke lantai berikutnya…" kata Akihiko sambil menaiki tangga.

"Ah, gak, makasih deh…. Dah capek banget nih…. Ya kan?" Kata Souji, kepada Investigation Team.

"Err… ya juga sih…" Kata Kanji, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak terlihat capek sama sekali, liat aja dari badannya, staminanya pasti besar kan? Tapi, karena dia ngeliat Naoto yang keadaannya kebalikan dari Kanji, makanya dia ngomong gitu.

"Gak apa-apa Tatsumi-kun, aku masih bisa kok…. Kata Naoto, yang berkeringat, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Udah, gak usah maksain diri… yaudah kalau gitu, sekarang kita sampai disini dulu ya, Senpai?" Kata Kanji memohon pada Akihiko.

"Hmm, kesehatan tim adalah yang utama kan? Kalau gitu kita pulang saja, Yamagishi! Escape Route!" Kata Akihiko.

_"Baik, Senpai!" _Kata Fuuka menggema dari jauh. Dan mereka pun menghilang dan muncul lagi di pintu masuk Tartarus.

"Baik, sudah cukup sampai disini, sekarang mari kita pulang" Kata Mitsuru.

"Tunggu senpai, bukannya sebelumnya anda mau menjelaskan tentang Tartarus ini?" Kata Souji menyela.

"Oh iya, aku akan jelaskan. Dulu, beberapa tahun lalu, keluargaku, Kirijou Group, melakukan suatu eksperimen mengerikan dengan para Shadow, dan, gagal, efeknya menyebabkan Dark Hour, Tartarus, dan Nyx. Tapi untunglah, Nyx sudah dikalahkan oleh Arisato. Dan tapi, Dark Hour dan Tartarus kembali lagi, dan ketika itulah kalian datang." Mitsuru menjelaskan, dengan sedih.

"Hmm… ketika kita datang, jadi, apakah TV yang menghisap kita itu ada hubungannya dengan ini?" Kata Yukiko.

"Mungkin saja, pasti ada dalang di balik semua ini" Kata Naoto yakin.

"Siapapun orangnya, kita akan kalahkan dia!" Kata Junpei bersemangat.

"Yaudah kalo gitu ayo kita pulang, dan ngantuk berat nih~" Kata Minato, sambil menguap.

Dan semua pun pergi keluar Tartarus dan kembali ke rumah dan tidur.

Velvet Room

Souji dan Minato, terbangun, dan melihat ruangan yang tak saing baginya, ruangan serba biru, tapi agak berbeda, di sebuah Lift, dan banyak rak berisi macam-macam, wine berderet. Dan mata mereka tertuju pada sebuah meja, ada Elizabeth dan Margaret, tapi yang duduk di kursi bukan Igor si gajah berbelalai panjang, melainkan seorang lelaki tampan, berambut putih, dan memakai seragam Velvet Room juga, dengan gaya menyangga dagu di tangannya, dia menyambut Minato dan Souji.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my friends"

Mata Minato dan Souji terbelalak

"Igor! Bermetamorfosis jadi tampan gini, kayak Kanji!" Souji kaget

"Igor! Pake jampi-jampi apa kau! Jadi tampan kayak Archer dari Fate/Stay Night!" Minato gak kalah kaget

"Hah? Sapa tuh?" Tanya Souji

Tapi Minato tidak memperdulikan Souji, dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu.

"Ups, kalian terkejut ya? Saya bukan gajah aneh itu, perkenalkan, saya Theodore, panggil saja Theo. Kalian Seta Souji-kun dan Arisato Minato-kun, kan?" kata Theodore.

"I-iya, salam kenal!" Kata Souji dan Minato

"Igor mana?" Tanya Souji.

"Igor? Oh iya, Kakak-kakakku, Margaret dan Elizabeth katanya suka ngejek-ngejek Igor, dia ngambek terus pergi. Sepertinya untuk sementara waktu aku akan menjadi penggantinya." Kata Theodore.

"Hm, baguslah, aku muak ngeliat dia dan belalainya itu." Kata Minato tersenyum puas.

"Duh, parah banget kamu…" Souji sweatdrop.

"Ah, biarin aja, lagian dia nyambut aku pake 'Selamat datang di Velvet Room, sayang' ih, pokoknya gak banget deh, kayak homo!" Kata Minato dengan nada jijik

Souji cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, disini saya hanya mau memberitahu kalian semua, bahwa, aka nada sesuatu yang lama, tapi baru pada kehidupan kalian." Kata Theodore dengan nada bijaksana dan serius.

"Lama tapi baru, maksudnya?" Minato san Souji terheran-heran sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa kalau kalian tidak mengerti, lama-lama kalian akan mengerti seiring waktu…. Dan sekarang, pertemuan kita hanya sampai disini dulu, farewell…" Kata Theodore.

Dan, pandangan Souji dan Minato memudar, dan hilang.

**-Yak! Chapter 9 sudah selesai, sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kesalah saya karena lama sekali updatenya, terimakasih bagi yang sudha membaca, sampai bertemu di chapter 10!-**


	10. The Ordinary Before The Extraordinary

**PERSONA**: **12 CHAPTER 10**

**The Ordinary Before The Extraordinary**

**Enjoy  
**

Dan, setelah beberapa minggu di Iwatodai Port Island, Investigation Team mulai mengenal SEES, Port Island, dan Gekkoukan Gakuen. Sudah mengetahui rakusnya Nozomi, cerewetnya Hidetoshi, bau keteknya Kazushi karena gak pernah ganti baju, galaknya Mitsuru, centilnya Yukari, botaknya Junpei, Ken yang sekali diejek pendek langsung nusuk-nusuk pake tombaknya tanpa ampun, dll.

SEES pun juga begitu, sudah mengetahui, ternyaya Yukiko yang luarnya itu elegan kayak Mitsuru, ternyata suka ketawa kayak nenek lampir, Kanji yang sangar ternyata pintar merajut (dan Akihiko sudah tahu bahwa Kanji bukan homo, dan akhirnya mau tidur bersamanya) , dan Kuma yang playboy sudah dijadwalkan di All-Out Attack 3 kali sehari setiap dia merayu dan mencolek tubuh cewek-cewek, dll.

**Gekkoukan Gakuen 1****st**** Floor, After School**

"Hmmm… ini klub musik bukan ngeband ya….. kirain ngeband, hah… padahal udah susah-susah latihan ngebass supaya jadi mirip Mio Akiyama yang di K-ON! Itu….." Kata Yukiko.

"….. kamu kebanyakan nonton, Yukiko" Kata Souji, sweatdrop.

"Biarin… hmm…. Ada yang nelpon.." Kata Yukiko, lalu mendengar bunyi handphonenya

"_Yo, Yukiko" _ Sapa Chie dari telepon

"Oh halo Chie, ada apa?"  
_  
"Kata Kirijou-senpai, nanti kita disuruh kumpul di Command Room lantai 4"_

"Hmmm… oh ya, makasih…"

"_Ok, sama-sama. Kamu lagi dimana?"_

"Aku lagi jalan-jalan di lantai satu, sama Souji-kun, kalau kamu?"

"_Oh… Romantis banget….. kalau aku sih lagi ditraktir steak sama Yosuke di Beef Bowl Place("Walaupun kita pacaran, aku gak mau beliin kamu steak, aku lagi gak punya duit!" Kata Yosuke jengkel) yah… pokoknya gitu deh, yaudah dah Yukiko"_

"Dah, Chie…"

_"_Apa katanya?" Tanya Souji.

"Entar malam kita disuruh kumpul di Command Room" Jawab Yukiko.

"Hoo….. yaudah Yukiko, malam masih lama kan? Mau aku traktir minum di Chagall Café?" Ajak Souji.

Pipi Yukiko memerah. "O-oh, tentu saja, terimakasih Souji-kun…." Dia tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Kanji, yang sedang jalan bersama Rise dan Naoto melihat pintu bertuliskan 'Klub Menjahit'. Dan mendengar suara mesin jahit.

"Waw…. Ada juga klub menjahit….." Kata Kanji.

"Kenapa Kanji? Kamu mau ikut? Oh… ternyata cowok kita yang sangar dan gagah ini suka menjahit ya…. hihihi…" Kata Rise dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, diam!" Kata Kanji marah.

"Sudahlah Rise-san, memangnya kenapa sih, biasa aja kali…. Aku malah agak-agak tertarik sama cowok yang bisa masak, jahit, yang melakukan hal rumah tangga gitu, soalnya emang aku gak bisa ngelakuin hal2 itu…. Jadi Tatsumi-kun, kalau mau ikut, silahkan saja, tidak apa kok" Kata Naoto.

"Hmm.. Shirogane, makasih, kamu emang baik… gak kayak artis nyebelin yang disana itu…" Kata Kanji terharu

"EH ENAK AJA, RISETTE GAK NYEBELIN!" Kata Rise marah.

"Tapi menurutku iya" Kata Kanji santai.

"Ihh… udah ah! Aku bete sama Kanji! Udah yuk Naoto, kita pulang!" Rise menarik tangan Naoto dan membawanya keluar.

"Dah, Tatsumi-kun" Kata Naoto singkat, lalu pergi.

**Sewing Club**

"Thank You very much, Minato-sama! Berkat anda, klub menjahitku jadi sukses dan banyak anggotanya!" Kata Andre Roland Jean Gerard a.k.a. Bebe, sangat senang.

"Ohh… takapa, sudah tugasku sebagai teman" Kata Minato tersenyum.

"Err… halo…" Kata Kanji, membuka pintu.

"Ohh… welcome….. anda mau ikut klub ini, yes?" Bebe menghampiri Kanji.

"Ohh, iya" Jawab Kanji.

"Kau Tatsumi, kan?" Tanya Minato.

"Oh iya, Arisato-senpai juga ikut klub ini ya?" Kanji tanya balik.

"Iya, aku baru tau ternyata kau tertarik pada menjahit…." Kata Minato

"Iya sudah percakapannya, dan mari kita mulai lagi aktivitas menjahitnya" Kata Bebe.

Kanji dan yang lain pun mulai menjahit. Sementara itu, Junpei, yang sedang jalan-jalan di Iwatodai Strip Mall….

"Hah…. Bosen…. Gak ada yang bisa aku lakuin… hmm.. coba ke warnet ah…." Kata Junpei, memasuki warnet yang ada di depannya. Lalu, dia melihat Kuma, yang sedang membuka… yah kalian tahu… fakku.

"Hei…. Kuma!" Teriak Junpei.

Kuma, yang lagi asik, langsung kaget mendengar teriakan Junpei.

"Ohh… Junpei, jangan buat kaget dong!" Kata Kuma. "Kirain siapa!"

"Oh, sori….sori…. whoa… lagi buka situs H ya….. dasar" Ejek Junpei.

"Ah, biarin…"

Tapi tiba-tiba, Yukari, Fuuka, dan Aigis datang. Junpei yang ngeliat langsung kaget dan ketakutan.

"Oh shit, ada mereka, sebaiknya aku sembunyi…" Kata Junpei panik.

Tapi terlambat, mereka bertiga mendatangi komputer Kuma.

"Yo, Junpei, Kuma-kun, sedang apa kalian-WATDEFAK! APA YANG KALIAN BUKA INI!" Kata Yukari, marah.

"I-ni ti-tidak se-seperti yang ka-kalian pikirkan…" Kata Junpei gagap saking takutnya.

"Junpei-kun… ternyata kamu seperti ini ya…" Kata Fuuka, nadanya agak sedih.

"Oh.. Fuuka, bukan seperti itu, tolong dengarkan!"

"Tidak ada ampun bagi kalian!" Yukari langsung menghajar Junpei dan Kuma.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" Kata Yukari jengkel.

_"Nah…. Itulah akibatnya kalau kamu buka situs H… rasain… bandel sih…." _Kata Chidori, dari dalam tubuh Junpei.

"Sudah kubilang aku gak buka situs H, Chidori…" Kata Junpei lemah

**Dorm, Command Room, 4****th**** floor.**

"Baik, kita mulai rapat kita, oh Iori, kau kenapa?" Kata Mitsuru, melihat Junpei yang babak belur.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu, senpai….." Kata Junpei

"O-oh baik… baiklah, seperti yang kita tahu, besok malam akan ada Full Moon….." Kata Mitsuru, tapi langsung dipotong oleh Souji.

"Maaf Senpai, tapi anda belum menjelaskan tentang Full Moon ini…."

"Oh iya aku lupa, maaf. Disini, Full Moon itu, biasanya ada shadow-shadow yang lebih kuat dari biasanya, biasa disebut Arcana Shadow, karena bentuknya memang khusus. Ada dua belas, dari Magician sampai Hanged man…. Dan sekarang, kita tidak tau, Death, barangkali? Dan yah…. Karena besok adalah kemunculan Shadow kuat itu, kita harus siap-siap, dan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kita, maka sekarang kita tidak akan ke Tartarus sekarang….. baik, ada pertanyaan?" Mitsuru menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada" Jawab semua.

"Baik, kalau begitu, mari kita makan malam sekarang….."

**Living Room**

"Siapa yang masak?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Kami!" Kata Yukiko, Fuuka, Chie,Yukari, Mitsuru, Aigis, Rise, dan Naoto bersemangat.

"APA!" Kata Souji, Yosuke, Junpei, Ken, Akihiko, dan Minato kaget

"Memangnya kenapa, hah?" Kata Chie dan Yukari, sambil mengacungkan pisau

"Err…. Gak apa-apa…" Kata Cowok-cowok itu, ketakutan.

"Yaudah… ayo kita buat!" Teriak cewek2 itu bersemangat.

*prang**prang**buk**buk*crot**miawww **woof-woof**moooo**mbeeek*

Mendengar suara-suara asing itu otomatis membuat yang lain sweatdrop dan ketakutan. Dan akhirnya…

"YAK! SELESAI!SUP SPESIAL BUATAN KAMI!" Kata cewek-cewek yang buat itu. Iya, emang keliatannya kayak sup, tapi, warnanya Ijo, baunya jauh lebih bau daripada keteknya Kazushi dicampur keteknya Daisuke, terus ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan ngambang di sup(?) itu. Terus waktu dideketin Koromaru, dia pingsan terus kejang-kejang.

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati…" Kata Ken

"Chidori…. Aku akan menyusulmu…" Kata Junpei

"Mitsuru…. Harusnya aku melamarmu dari dulu…." Kata Akihiko

"Aku emang suka tidur, tapi aku gak mau tidur untuk selama-lamanya…" Kata Minato

"Waw…. ini buatan cewek-cewek cantik nan seksi, pasti enak!" Kata Kuma bersemangat, dengan wajah idiot tak berdosa

"Boleh deh aku jadi homo tapi jangan sampe aku makan makanan ini deh!" Kata Kanji

"Yosuke…. Aku senang menjadi sahabatmu…." Kata Souji

"Iya, aku juga….." Kata Yosuke

"Baiklah! Udah siap! Ayo silahkan dinikmati!" Kata cewek-cewek.

Mystery Food X v.2 sudah dihidangkan di meja, tapi belum ada (tepatnya tidak ada, kecuali Kuma) yang mau makan.

"Hei… ngapain sih? Ayo makan! Entar aku eksekusi satu-satu!" Kata Mitsuru tidak sabar.

"Tunggu…. Kita lagi berdoa dulu…." Kata Akihiko cari alasan.

"Yaudah, kalo pada gak mau mach Kuma makan ajach!" Kata Kuma bersemangat, lalu menghabiskan Mystery Food X v.2 tersebut.

Dan karena senang, cewek-cewek itu meluk Kuma.

"Wuih… Kuma-kun…. Baik deh… gak kaya cowok-cowok yang disana itu…" Kata Yukari, menatap sinis ke cowok-cowok yang lainnya.

_"Tahan…. Tahan….. ayo Kuma tahan…. Kamu makan ini supaya bisa dapet harem kan? Ayo Kuma tahan…." _ Pikir Kuma, bersemangat. Sampe dikepalanya berapi-api , kayak si Tsunayoshi dari KHR yang baru ditembak pake peluru Dying Will.

"Grrr…. Itu beruang bajingan makan Cuma supaya bisa harem kan? Aku tahu itu!" Kata Yosuke jengkel.

"Tenang saja, dia akan dapat balasannya…" Kata Souji.

Dan benar, Mystery Food X v.2nya dah abis, dan tiba-tiba, Kulit Kuma, rambut, upilnya (emang ijo ya?) sama bajunya berubah jadi ijo. Terus kalo nafas udaranya jadi ijo, pokoknya semua serba ijo, kayak Hulk, tapi tentu saja Kuma tidak berbadan besar dan berotot. Lalu, dia pusing, pingsan, kejang-kejang, muntah-muntah.

"Akhh! Kuma kamu kenapa?" Jerit Yukiko, panik.

Dan Kuma pun dilarikan ke UGD.

"Ahh… rasain lo" Kata Kanji.

"Iya, lagian salah sendiri, mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk harem, terlalu banyak baca doujin H sih" Kata Junpei.

"Tapi kasian juga sih…" Kata Souji agak kasian.

"Kamu suka Kuma?" Tanya Minato.

"WTF YA ENGGAK LAH!" Teriak Souji.

"Sukanya sama Hanamura?" Tanya Minato lagi dengan nada jahil.

"Partner…. Tidak kusangka ternyata kamu ini suka padaku… tapi, aku sudah punya pacar, cewek" Kata Yosuke

"OH YOSUKE ENGGAK LAH! GUE SUKANYA TUH SAMA YUKIKO!" Teriak Souji marah.

"Iya iya, tenang…. Kita juga tau kok kamu pacaran sama si Amagi itu…. Ahaha…" Kata Minato.

"Iya kan? Gue bukan homo! Gue bukan Kanji!" Kata Souji kesal.

"….." Mendengar kata 'homo' dan 'Kanji' semua terdiam. Akihiko mulai menjauh dari Kanji lagi.  
Dan tiba-tiba kepala Souji sudah berlumuran darah, dan Kanji memegang meja makan (whoa, hebat banget, meja makan dibawa-bawa)

"GUE BUKAN HOMO, SETAN SOUJI!" Teriak Kanji marah.

"Whoa! pembunuhan! Tatsumi you're guilty!" Kata Minato sambil menunjuk Kanji ala Ryuichi Naruhodou dari Gyakuten Saiban Series dan sejenisnya. Dan dia tidak bisa membaca situasi, karena ngomong asal berarti mati.

"Lo berani ama gue?" Kata Kanji dengan tatapan mengerikan ke Minato.

"… hiks, hiks" Minato mengecil, mau nangis saking takutnya.

"LISTEN UP YOU ASSHOLES! KALO ADA YANG BILANG GUE HOMO LAGI, NYAWANYA AKAN HILANG! UNDERSTAND!" Teriak Kanji.

Semua langsung ngangguk dengan ketakutan. Gak ada yang mau mati dengan mengenaskan di tangan Kanji kan?

Semua diam, sampe cewek-cewek balik lagi dan nanya kenapa meja makan rusak dan living room ancur gini. Tapi gak ada yang jawab, soalnya mereka masih mau idup.

**Next Day, After School, Gekkoukan Gakuen**

Esoknya, Kanji udah lupa sama hal-hal tadi, gak tau kenapa, mungkin dah di Me Patra sama Souji kemaren. Dan damai kembali.

"Hmm…. Senpai…. Apa yang terjadi semalam, sepertinya aku merasa kesal olehmu… dan kenapa kepalamu?" Kata Kanji.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku 'kebentur meja makan' kemarin" Kata Souji dengan penekanan pada kata 'kebentur meja makan'.

"Hmm… oh, ok" Kata Kanji singkat.

"Lain kali kalo ngomong hati-hati atau kau tidak akan punya hati lagi… ahaha.." Kata Minato, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diam" Kata Souji singkat

"Hati-hati atau tidak akan punya hati… snrk…. AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! LUCU SEKALI ARISATO-KUN, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan Yukiko tertawa lagi seperti biasanya, dan dia tertawa sampai pulang ke Dorm.

"Selamat datang di Dorm! YEEY AKHIRNYA AKU BISA NGOMONG JUGA!" Seru Ken di depan dorm bersemangat. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Kasian dia…" Bisik Fuuka

"Yeah…" Jawab Yukari

"Ternyata orang-orang itu ingin sekali berbicara ya… aku baru tahu itu. Dan hey, aku baru ngomong juga ya akhirnya." Kata Aigis. Yang lain sweatdrop lagi kecuali Ken yang saking senangnya sekarang lagi dansa sama Koromaru. ("YEY AKU NGOMONG! YEY AKU NGOMONG!")

Dan mereka masuk, disapa Akihiko.

"Oh…. Welcome back…. OH YEAH! AKU NGOMONG JUGA, PAKE BAHASA INGGRIS LAGI!" Seru Akihiko senang. Yang lain sweatdrop lagi. Tiga atau empat kali.

"Ehm… Akihiko, diam. Dan sekarang, mari kita ke Command Room" Kata Mitsuru sambil naik keatas.

**Dark Hour, Command Room 4****th**** Floor**

"Baik, sudah Dark Hour, Yamagishi, tolong dicek" Perintah Mitsuru.

"Baik senpai! Juno!" Kata Fuuka sambil memanggil personanya.

"Dimana sekarang?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Lokasinya di…. Eh? Apa!" Fuuka kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junpei

"Shadownya…. Di Living Room!" Kata Fuuka ketakutan.

**Daaaannn... Chapter 10 selesai, YEEE! *drink coffee***

**Oh iya, FYI:  
**Tsunayoshi: Sawada Tsunayoshi atau Tsuna, tokoh utama dari anime/manga Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

Dying Will Bullet: Peluru Dying Will, peluru yang biasa ditembakin Reborn (tokoh utama juga) ke si Tsuna. Pas ditembakin ini, si Tsuna jadi tambah kuat, dan semangat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang disesalinya sebelum mati.

(yah... kalo penjelasan saya gak jelas, baca manganya atau wikinya aja)

Mio Akiyama: Salah satu tokoh utama, pemain bass, dari anime/manga K-ON!.

Ryuichi Naruhodou: Tokoh utama dari game Gyakuten Saiban, atau Ace Attorney, bekerja sebagai pengacara. (Gamenya tentang pengadilan, yah... gitu deh)

*Tiba-tiba ada Ken sama Akihiko dateng*

Ken: inget ya! aku harus banyak dialognya

Akihiko: Iya! Aku juga! awas loh ya kalau gak ada!

Deal: iya tenang aja... ohh... Akihiko ngancam ya... kayaknya mau dicium Kashiwagi nih...

Kashiwagi: oh, Aki-chan, sini eke cium~~~~~

Akihiko: AAHH! GYAA! JANGAAAN!

*CUP*

WEAK! CRITICAL HIT! AKIHIKO FAINTED!

Deal: nah... Ken juga mau protes?

Ken: ... gak kok

Deal: bagus... bagus...

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview, dan sampai ketemu di Chapter 11!**


	11. Unexpected Enemy

**PERSONA 12 CHAPTER 11: UNEXPECTED ENEMY**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

  


"Shadownya…. Di Living Room!" Kata Fuuka ketakutan.

Dan semua pun langsung kaget.

"Living Room! Tepat dibawah kita kalau begitu!" Kata Yukari tidak kalah takutnya.

"Ada pergerakan?" Tanya Mitsuru tenang.

"Tidak ada, tapi, aura ini… perasaan ini…. U-ukh…" Kata Fuuka lemah, suaranya mengecil, lalu pingsan.

"Fuuka!" Junpei menghampiri Fuuka dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang Junpei, sepertinya dia hanya pingsan" Kata Akihiko menenangkan Junpei.

"Tapi…. Kenapa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Mungkin karena….. auranya. Musuhnya pasti kuat sekali. Lihat saja, Fuuka sampai pingsan begitu." Kata Minato.

"Kuat ya? Menarik juga, makin kuat makin seru kan" Kata Akihiko dengan penuh keberanian.

"_Sigh…. _Dasar, kau selalu begini, Akihiko. Baiklah, sekarang kita kebawah, menyambut tamu kita ini. Kujikawa, berhubung Yamagishi tidak ada, kamu harus berusaha lebih kares dalam men- support. Kami mengandalkanmu. " Kata Mitsuru. Lalu, semua pun kebawah, Fuuka dibawa Junpei ke kamar. (Ok Junpei, kamu boleh bawa dia, tapi jangan macam-macam." Kata Yukari.)

**Living Room**

Semuanya pun kebawah. Dan lalu mereka melihat di depan mereka. Memakai jas hitam dengan bercak merah, dengan rantai di sekelilingnya. Dan dua revolver panjang masing-masing tangan. Dari melihatnya saja sudah terasa aura jahat dan kuat. Yang sudah biasa dilihat oleh mereka, Death, The Reaper.

"Kau kan, Death, yang biasanya ada di dalam peti itu kan!" Kata Chie kaget.

"Tidak mungkin, kau sudah lama kami kalahkan…." Kata Akihiko tidak percaya.

_"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuahahahah!"_ Death tertawa,suaranya yang menyeramkan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Semua gemetaran.

"_Dengan kekuatan kegelapan, aku bangkit kembali, dengan kekuatan yang berbeda, dan dengan kekuatan kegelapan inilah, aku akan menyelimuti dunia, dan menguasainya! Dan aku tidak akan gagal seperti dua mahluk gagal itu" _Lanjutnya.

"Apakah maksudnya…. Izanami dan Nyx?" Kata Souji.

"Apapun rencanamu, itu gila, kami tidak akan membiarkannya, dan kami akan mengalahkanmu!" Kata Ken geram.

"_Menghentikanku? Mengalahkanku? Kalian pasti bercanda" _ Kata Death melecehkan.

"Kami tidak bercanda, dan kami benar-benar akan mengalahkanmu, lihat saja!" Kata Junpei geram sekaligus semangat.

_"Yasudah, kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk menghilang dalam kegelapan!"_

**Battle, Start!**

_Advice: bacanya sambil dengerin BGM boss battle, game apa aja. Jadi lebih kerasa._

_AN: Ini pertarungannya masih turn-based juga, jadi keliatannya agak aneh, kalau ada saran untuk battle system yang cocok buat ffic , feel free to comment , flame juga boleh._

"_Huhuhahahaha" _

"_Hati-hati semua, dari auranya, sepertinya dia menggunakan Mind Charge" Rise memperingatkan_

"Ini bahaya, Yukiko, Satonaka, Kirijou-senpai, Takeba-san, Aigis-san , Shirogane, guard! Kalian mungkin saja kena, bukan mengejek, tapi… defense kalian rendah…" Kata Souji.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti" Kata Mitsuru.

"Baik, yang lain, kita serang, Hanamura, Akihiko-senpai, Tatsumi, Kuma, support kita dengan buff skill kalian, sisanya menyerang." Kata Minato

"Baik, Marakukaja!" Kanji memanggil Rokuten Maoh, meng-cast Marakukaja

"Matarukaja!" Kuma memanggil Kamui, meng-cast Matarukaja

"Masukukaja!" Yosuke memanggil Susano-O, meng-cast Masukukaja

"Tarunda!" Akihiko memanggil Caesar, meng-cast Tarunda

"_Bodoh, kaupikir dengan begitu saja pertarungannya akan lebih mudah, dasar bodoh!" _Kata Death mengejek, lalu menembakkan kedua revolvernya ke udara, dan kumpulan energi berwarna… pink? Atau ungu? Jatuh ke bawah, lalu meledak, tidak ada yang bisa tidak terluka parah dalam serangan tersebut. Ya, semua luka parah, bahkan yang sudah guard ditambah marakukaja sekalipun.

"Ukkhh… Shit… itu Megidolaon, udah pakai Mind Charge pula… tapi, ada yang sedikit beda, kekuatannya jauh beda… ukhh.." Kata Minato sambil menahan sakit-sakit yang ada di lukanya, yang sangat banyak.

"Inikah…. Kekuatan kegelapan?" Kata Souji yang kondisinya sama parahnya dengan Minato.

_"Tentu saja, bodoh! Inilah kekuatan kegelapan, yang tadi itu Dark Megidolaon, Megidolaon yang sudah ditambah kekuatan kegelapan! Dan tentu saja, jadi jauh lebih kuat! Dan kabar baiknya, aku hanya menggunakan sedikit dari seluruh kekuatan kegelapan yang aku punya."_

"Ini… baru….sedikit…? Ukh… uhuk.." Kata Akihiko terbatuk batuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Tenang saja, Amaterasu, Salvation!" Kata Yukiko, memanggil Amaterasu yang meng-cast Diarahan, energi yang berbentuk cahaya putih mendekati tim, dan menyembuhkan luka mereka.

"Baik, mari kita mulai round 2, ya?" Kata Kanji sambil menyeka darah yang ada di mulutnya.

_"Hoaamm…. Bosan, masa hanya sedikit saja kalian langsung luka parah gini… bosan ah, aku keluar dari sini… pertemuan kita berikutnya, aku mengharapkan lebih dari ini….. Arrivederci!" _Kata Death mengejek, lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan. Dark Hour telah selesai, lampu-lampu mulai menyala lagi. Investigation Team dan SEES berharap bahwa mereka baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk, sangat buruk.

"Sayang sekali ini kenyataan ya… memalukan sekali…. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa lawan dia, sial…" Kata Akihiko berang.

"Sudahlah Akihiko, setidaknya kita bisa selamat…" Kata Mitsuru.

"Iya, Dark Megidolaonnya itu loh…. Hanya sekali serang saja, kita sekarat…" Kata Ken.

"Ya sudahlah… yang terjadi sudah terjadi…. Bagaimana untuk mengistirahkan fisik dan mental, kita berlibur di Yakushima—" Kata Mitsuru, tapi dipotong olah sorakan gembira Junpei.

"Yuhuu! YA-KU-SHI-MA! Beach, Volleyball, Bikini, dan Big Boo- aw! Yuka-tan!" Kata Junpei bersemangat, tapi kakinya diinjak oleh Yukari.

"Dasar mesum! Pikirannya bikini dan tubuh cewek doang sih…" Kata Yukari dengan kakinya masih diatas kaki Junpei.

"Biarin dong, suka-suka aku ini!" Kata Junpei.

_"Ohh gitu ya…. jadi Junpei pikir bisa merayu dan mencolek-colek cewek, gitu?" _Kata suara menyeramkan dari tubuh Junpei, dan tentu saja hanya Junpei yang bisa mendengarnya. Junpei langsung gemetaran ketakutan.

"Ch-Ch-Chidori! A-a-a-aku minta maaf…" Kata Junpei ketakutan.

"Dia ngomong ke siapa tuh?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Chidori, pacarnya, udah meninggal, tapi rohnya ada di dalam tubuhnya, itulah yang merubah personanya Hermes menjadi Trismegistus." Kata Fuuka.

"Baiklah, lusa kita akan kesana, besok siap-siap, dan sekarang kita istirahat dulu.." Kata Mitsuru.

"Baik!" Kata semuanya serempak.

**Two Days Later**

SEES di Living Room sedang mengobrol sambil minum kopi. Mitsuru Minum kopi, Ken minum susu, Junpei lagi ngomong sendiri dan isinya mesum semua, Yukari yang sadar langsung memanah kepalanya. ("Dasar Stupei mesum!")

Sementara Investigation Team di lantai 2, sedang ngobrol dan minum kopi, Yosuke sama kayak Junpei, ngomongin kalo dia akan melihat cewek-cewek berdada dan pinggul besar dan memakai bikini yang terbuka, dan kaki Chie tiba2 ada di mukanya. ("Dasar mesum, sudah punya pacar masih saja mesum!")

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini, akan ada hujan di seluruh—bzzzt…bzzt…" Kata sang pembawa acara ramalan suara, yang tiba-tiba suaranya berubah menjadi seperti tv rusak. Dan tiba-tiba di layar TVnya ada suatu pusaran hitam.

"Apa itu? TVnya rusak ya? memang sudah tua sih… aku heran kenapa Mitsuru-senpai tidak menggantinya- whoa, kenapa ini, aku… terhisap!" teriak Yukari.

"A-aku juga terhisap… ada.. apa ini?" Kata Akihiko sambil berpegangan pada benda-benda didekatnya, tapi tidak berguna, dia tetap saja terhisap ke dalam TV itu, diikuti oleh anggota SEES yang lain. Dan lalu Investigation Team, turun kebawah dengan koper-koper mereka.

"Hey…. Sanada-senpai, Kirijou-senpai… Arisato.." Panggil Souji, tapi tak ada jawaban, dan mereka melihat Living Room sepi, tak ada orang.

"Aneh, kemana mereka? Koper mereka juga tidak ada…" Tanya Chie.

"Tidak tau…. Hey liat TV itu…. Kelihatannya seperti yang menghisap kita waktu dulu…" Kata Naoto sambil melihat TV tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba periksa, mungkin kita akan kembali ke Inaba" Kata Kanji sambil memasuki TV itu, sambil membawa kopernya.

"Hei Tatsumi-kun, Tunggu!" Kata Naoto memperingatkan , tapi Kanji sudah masuk kesana.

"Dia masuk, yasudah, kita ikuti saja.." Kata Souji, sambil masuk ke TV tersebut, diikuti yang lain.

Dan…. Seperti yang mereka duga…. Mereka kembali ke Junes, Barang-barang elektronik, poster promosi dan iklan, dan para pengunjung toko.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kesini, akhirnya kita kembali.." Kata Yukiko, sambil melihat sekitar.

"Ah Junes… aku merindukanmu…" Kata Yosuke.

"Baiklah, mungkin SEES ada disini, oh itu mereka…" Kata Souji sambil melihat SEES yang sedang berjalan, kelihatnnya mereka kebingungan.

"Hey… Sanada-senpai, Kirijou-senpai, semuanya!" Panggil Souji, lalu menghampiri mereka, diikuti yang lain.

"Ohh… Seta, bisa kau beritahu dimana ini? Toko elektronik di Paulownia Mall tidak seperti ini kan? Jadi dimana ini?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Ini di Inaba, kota kecil yang terletak di kaki gunung, selamat datang!" Kata Chie.

* * *

**Yak, chapter 11 dah selesai! Yeey!**

**Gak ada parody disini, gak kepikiran soalnya.**

**Ya, saya tahu battle system dan ceritanya aneh, dan kata kata Death agak niru si Ansem dari KH ya?**

**Yasudah, yang pasti, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview, bagi yang belum, ayo review dan feel free to comment, dan flame juga dibolehkan, sampai ketemu di Chapter 12!**


	12. The Changed Stage

**PERSONA 12 CHAPTER 12: The Changed Stage  
**

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is ATLUS's not Mine

Well Then,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Selamat datang di Inaba, kota kecil indah yang terletak di kaki gunung!" Kata Chie dengan nada ala _tour guide._

"Dan kalian sedang ada di dalam JUNES, mall terbaik yang ada di Inaba, ya, karena hanya ada satu mall di sini, hehehe…. Dan bagian paling utama dalam mall ini adalah…. _Food Court_nya, karena menyediakan steak enak, ukuran besar, dan dengan pilihan saus dan topping kesukaan kalian, dan…. GRATIS!" Lanjut Chie yang kemudian dipotong oleh Yosuke.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa… sejak kapan kamu bisa mempromosikan seenak perutmu yang gendut itu! Dan steak ini tidak gratis, hey!" Katanya geram.

"Perut gendut, apa katamu! Hyaaahh!" Seperti biasa, Chie langsung menedang Yosuke tepat di bagian _critical_. ("Ouch… ouch… ouch… kenapa harus tendang segala sih…?" Yosuke meringis keskaitan, tapi Chie mengabaikannya, yang lain sweatdrop, Yukiko seperti biasa ketawa, yang lain jadi tambah sweatdrop.)

"Ok…. Kami mengerti, soal _tour _nanti saja, yang penting, KITA TINGGAL DIMANA!" Tanya Yukari dengan teriakan panik.

"Iya, jangan panik gitu dong…. soal itu, aku yang urus saja… aku akan pesan 2 _Luxury Room_ untuk kalian." Kata Yukiko sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya, lalu menelpon Amagi Inn.

"Seriously! _Luxury Room_! Apakah ada TV LCD, Home Theatre, Jacuzzi, dan sebagainya?" Tanya Junpei dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh, iya, dan gratis, untuk kalian.." Kata Yukiko tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban itu Junpei sangat senang seperti Chidori baru saja mencium dia tepat di bibir.

"Apakah itu tidak merepotkan? Kalaupun mahal, aku bisa membayarnya…" Kata Mitsuru.

"Sudah takapa, lagipula itu penginapan milikku.." Kata Yukiko.

"O-ohh… kalau begitu, kami sangat berterimakasih… kami merasa terhormat" Kata Mitsuru sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?" Kata Yukiko.

Dan… semua pun pergi ke Amagi Inn.

* * *

**Amagi Inn, Lobby**

"Whoa…. agak berbeda dibanding yang dulu.." Kata Kanji sambil melihat sekitar

"Iya…. Kami merenovasinya beberapa bulan lalu.. Oh iya, pemandiannya sudah berubah, sekarang, pemandian dipisah menjadi dua bagian, yang pria dan wanita…" Jawab Yukiko. lalu terdengan sorakan kecewa Kuma dan Junpei. ("GAK ADA PEMANDIAN CAMPURAN! Yaaaahh…..")

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bukan berarti gak ada pemandian campuran, pemandian dipisah antara pria dan wanita, oleh pintu kayu yang besar, lalu, kalau sudah waktunya, pintu itu akan terbuka, dan akan menjadi pemandian campuran…" Lanjut Yukiko, sorakan kecewa Kuma dan Junpei berubah mejadi sorakan gembira. ("Dasar mesum" Kata Yukari singkat, sinis)

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya, sekarang, boleh tunjukkan kamar kami?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Oh iya, silahkan ikut denganku…." Kata Yukiko sambil berjalan.

* * *

**Amagi Inn, 3****rd**** Floor, Suite Room**

"Baik, disini kamarnya, semoga kalian menikmati…" Kata Yukiko sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Whoa! Mewah banget!" Kata Junpei kaget bercampur kagum. Ekspresinya kayak ngeliat Fuuka sama Chidori pake Wedding Dress dan menunggu untuk menikah dengannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan taruh barang-barang kalian" Kata Yukiko.

"Oh iya, kita permisi dulu, pulang, sudah meninggalkan rumah selama berbulan-bulan, pasti orangtua khawatir, apalagi kita sudah bolos sekolah, apa kata King Moron nanti…..?" Kata Yosuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"King Moron bukannya sudah mati, ya?" Tanya Souji.

"Oh iya, lupa, maksudku si Kashiwagi, mana dia wali kelasku lagi…." Lanjut Yosuke, mengingat Kashiwagi yang mirip dengan Maleficent yang ada di _Sleeping Beauty, _dan siapa tahu Kashiwagi kalau marah bisa berubah menjadi naga yang bisa mengeluarkan api hijau dan membakar seluruh sekolah.

"Memangnya tanggal berapa sekarang?" Tanya Rise.

"Tunggu… sekarang tanggal…. 11 Agustus… hah?" Kata Souji kaget melihat Jam tangannya.

"11 Agustus? Jam kamu rusak ya? Yasudah liat yang punyaku saja….. mari kita liat…" Kata Yosuke sambil melihat (sambil memamerkan) jam tangan _Tag Heuer SLR McLaren Mercedes _miliknya. ("Liat ini! _Tag Heuer_ asli, akhirnya kubeli, 500.000 yen gitu loh! Luka-luka karena dihajar Chie karena aku menolak mentraktirnya steak akhirnya terbayar juga! Yeah!" Kata Yosuke, beberapa bulan lalu.)

"Jadi, tanggal berapa sekarang di jam kamu?" Tanya Souji.

"11 Agustus" Jawabnya singkat.

"Jam kamu rusak juga ya? 500.000 Yennya sia-sia dong. Rasain, makanya waktu itu traktir aku steak!" Kata Chie mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Hiks… hiks…" Mata Yosuke berkaca-kaca, mukanya mengkerut, pengen nangis.

"Aku tadi tanya resepsionis, sekarang memang tanggal 11 Agustus, tapi kenapa ya?" Kata Naoto, sambil berpikir. ("YEAH! TERNYATA JAM LIMARATUSRIBU YEN KU TIDAK RUSAK!" Seru Yosuke riang)

"Apakah mungkin… kita kembali ke waktu itu, 11 Agustus kan waktu Souji-kun balik ke Inaba kan? Dan waktu kita dihisap TV besar itu kan?" Kata Yukiko.

"Ya, itu masuk akal, mungkin portal itu mengembalikan kita ke waktu itu, tapi kenapa? Apakah itu kerjaannya Death?" Kata Naoto.

"Mungkin saja, tapi kenapa? Apa tujuannya?" Tanya Rise.

"Ahh… sudahlah, bikin pusing saja! Yang penting kita kembali ke Inaba, dan kita kan kembali ke waktu itu, jadi kita tidak membuat orang tua khawatir kan? Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" Kata Chie kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena pusing.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, _anyway_, Chie, kau sudah mengerjakan pr musim panasmu belum? Tanya Yukiko.

"Huh? Oh… belum sama sekali, liburan masih 3 minggu lagi kan? Kita masih bisa santai, kan?" Kata Chie.

"Ya masih 3 minggu lagi kan bukan berarti bisa santai santai banget dong…" Yukiko sweatdrop.

"Ya gampang lah, aku masih bisa nyontek dari kamu kan?" Kata Chie santai.

"Bukannya tugasnya berkelompok berdua ya? Aku kan sama Hanamura-kun dan kamu sama Nagase-kun…"

"Oh crap, aku lupa. Tugasnya apa?"

"Buat makalah tentang Inaba, jumlah penduduk, pertumbuhan penduduk, luas kota, dan lain-lain."

"Oh iya, iya….. _wait_, aku sama Nagase-kun? Kenapa? Dia kan bego banget! Mana dia pemales lagi. Ahh… Yosuke, enak banget kamu, sama Yukiko yang pinter, kalo aku? _Sigh_…." Kata Chie sambil mengehela nafas. Kecewa sekali sepertinya Chie, dipasangkan sama orang yang gayanya pengen mirip sama Emiya Shirou dari _Fate/Stay Night_ , jadinya malah mirip sama Shiro alias si Putih yang ada di _Crayon Shinchan _yang kena rabies.

"Sudahlah Chie, kasihan Daisukenya…." Kata Yosuke sweatdrop.

"Ya sudahlah, takapa, yang terjadi biarkanlah terjadi." Kata Chie, masih ada nada kecewa.

"Ok, sekarang aku mau ke Shopping District sama Amagi dulu, pengen cari informasi, daah, Chie" Kata Yosuke sambil keluar dari Amagi Inn bersama Yukiko. Chie melihat mereka berdua pergi dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kenapa Satonaka? Kamu curiga Yosuke selingkuh ya? Heheh…" Kata Souji sambil tertawa kecil setelah melihat muka Chie.

"Apa! E-enggak kok!" Jawab Chie marah, mukanya memerah, ekspresinya seperti cewek-cewek _tsundere_ yang ditanyai kalo dia suka seseorang atau tidak.

"Ahahaha… enggak kok, aku Cuma bercanda, Yosuke-mu gak mungkin selingkuh… ahahahaha" Souji melanjutkan candanya. Sekarang yang lain juga ikut ketawa.

"Ketawa-ketawa terus kalian! Ketularan Yukiko Syndrome ya?" Kata Chie, masih dengan nada kesal.

* * *

**The Next Day, Amagi Inn, Lobby**

Investigation Team kembali mengunjungi Amagi Inn, untuk bertemu SEES

"Baik, karena sebelumnya kalian mengajak kami keliling Iwatodai, maka kami juga akan mengajak kalian keliling Inaba. Ya… tidak ada yang menarik sih disini, tapi nikmatilah. Dan berhubung kota ini kecil, jadi kelompoknya dibagi 2, pilih sendiri. Yang memandu kalian, kelompok satu, aku dan Yukiko, yang kedua, Yosuke dan Satonaka." Kata Souji membuka pembicaraan.

**"**Okay! Akhirnya, Yosuke kamu traktir aku ya, makan steak!" Seru Chie.

"…. _*sigh*_ yaudah deh, tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal ya!" Kata Yosuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Ayo Yukari, kamu juga ikut makan steak bareng! Yosuke yang traktir!" Ajak Chie kepada Yukari.

"Eh, errr…. ya sudah, Hanamura-kun, boleh?" Kata Yukari.

"_What!_Uhh…. Yasudah.. boleh…" Kata Yosuke lemah, memikirkan kondisi uang yang tadinya akan ditabung untuk dibelikan motor, tapi malah dipakai untuk menraktir teman-temannya untuk dibelikan steak.

"Ayo, yang mau dibelikan steak, ikut disini, 5 orang lagi!" Seru Chie bersemangat layaknya seseorang yang sedang mempromosikan suatu produk baru.

"Steak ,daging, mengandung protein, aku ikut!" Kata Akihiko semangat.

"Aku ikut Aki-senpai!" Seru Rise sambil memeluk Akihiko. ("He-hey!" Kata Akihiko, mukanya memerah.)  
_  
_"_Hell yeah!_ Makanan gratis, aku ikut!" Seru Junpei semangat.

"Kuma juga ikut! Pengen makan banyak! Ayo Ken, kamu juga ikut!" Seruan Kuma juga tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Junpei.

"Err…. ok" Kata Ken.

"WATDEFAK AKU HARUS NRAKTIR STEAK UNTUK 7 ORANG!" Teriak Yosuke saking kaget dan marahnya, harus menraktir 7 orang steak. Steak itu tidak murah, kawan. Tapi setelah melihat Chie yang sudah memasang _Fighting Stance_-nya, seolah-olah siap untuk me-Rider Kick, maka Yosuke pun pasrah.

"_Okay, fine…._" Kata Yosuke lirih.

"Oke… kalau begitu sisanya bersamaku dan Yukiko." Kata Souji.

"_Okay Then, off we go!_" Seru Chie dengan semangat.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA *DRINK COFFEE***

**Well… there's nothing much to say, don't forget to RnR, Flames allowed**

**Oh ya, soal mekanisme onsennya kenapa jadi dirubah, entar liat aja di chapter2 berikutnya.**

**Many thanks for those who has read this fic, see ya later in CHAPTER 13!**


End file.
